HNKNA 4 - A Halloween Surprise
by peekodemeeko12
Summary: The idiot faction that wants to decimate the Jokers have made a reappearance; only this time it's the Jokers to suffer from their stupidity. How will Jackie be able to handle the new wolfish Jokers when she herself, as Black would say, "is as weak as a kitten?"
1. Chapter 1

I absent mindedly trotted down the cobblestone path a little slower than usual. My eyes scanned the dozens of stores trying to locate what I've been searching for. Hundreds of happily smiling faces caught my prying eyes as I paid close attention to what each store held before brushing it off.

Too plain.

Too intricate.

Too tacky.

Too cheap.

Too _expensive_!

Too stupid...

None of the stores held any interest for me. What can I get the Joker's for their birthday? I heard some clowns talking it over while I was passing them. I sighed. Who would have ever thought that it was so close to Halloween too? A tiny voice in the back of my head knocked on my doors demanding for me to return home and nurse my aching feet. It's been hours but with every single thing that I found I've seen something wrong with it. After all my boyfriend deserves nothing but the best.

I paused in my steps with a blush. And, since that little 'confession' about two weeks ago...I shuttered. They've really been laying it on me. Every time they got the opportunity to touch me they've taken it. I've always stopped them before it went too far of course but...my blush continued nonetheless, captivating my entire face. Ah~ what to do? As a girlfriend I have an obligation to fulfill. Which I'm happy to do, of course.

Hmm...I stopped before one store in particular scrutinizing the sweets that they had. In the display case were cakes galore. One in particular that caught my eye was a deep rich chocolate that was sure to drive even the most determined diet keeper to tears. Maybe I should get White a puzzle of some sort and Black some cake? White will need the most intricate puzzle I can find at a reasonable price. And Black...I held back my laugh settling for a small smirk. Although he's going to need more a lot than just _some_-

_Thump_

"Ah-!" A voice called out as the glass wall smacked into my head. I stumbled back barely able to keep on my feet. I groaned, holding my head. Ow...

"Oh, miss I'm so sorry! A _thousand pardons_ wouldn't be enough to make amends-!" The man profusely apologized. I glared over the man barely able to see his face through the stacks of sweets in his arms. I sighed. He couldn't help it; to avoid the main stream of traffic he choose the less crowded stores to weave through.

"No, _I'm_ sorry. I was too busy looking over the sweets." The store had successfully captured all of that...

"Sweets? Are you looking to buy some?" The man seemed to perk up at the prospect of a potential buyer. For the first time I noticed _what_ he was carrying; dozens of sweets and drink mixes in countless boxes. He's got some major skill not to even drop those while knocking me over. I uttered a small sarcastic chuckle.

"Still the salesman I see." I sarcastically muttered. I looked over the boxes however, intrigued by what he was implying. Maybe he'll even give me a discount. A beautifully decorated one in the thin plastic box screamed clogged arteries and a heart attack at simply one bit it was loaded with so much sugar. I looked closer noticing a tiny picture of a wolf nestled in the corner. That's cool. And I bet that one bite will send Black into a coma.

Perfect.

"I'm liking the look of this one here. How much is it?" I asked, reaching into my pocket for my money. I froze. Where's my money? My mind flashed to when an earlier sketchy man walked by me and bumped me. I knew it felt like he took something...The man's jaw dropped, stunned.

"Oh, no _no_! Please, take some as an apology. I insist! Here, these chocolate drinks are absolutely to _die_ for. You have my word!" The man cried handing me the cake I eyed and a few more white boxes. I sighed. If I don't take these now I'm going home empty handed. Plus I was hoping to celebrate it tonight with them. Maybe I'll spend the night there? My thoughts came to a screeching halt. Spend the night...my mind immediately erupted into a flurry of fantasies many of which I had no control over. My face blushed, much to the man's confusion. I looked down quickly gathering up his offer.

"Alright then. I don't want to hurt your pride so I'll instead graciously take them. Thank you for the sweets." I hastily said. Ugh...such embarrassing thoughts...

"Thank _you_ for taking the surplus - Ah." He paused, slipping something he meant not to say. I giggled.

"Well, I'm glad I'm helping you out too. Bye!" I carefully balanced the sweets in my arms hurrying back to the jail. I have a surprise for them~

‡

"Where are you taking us my dear?" White purred, happily holding fast to my hand.

"This better be good. You interrupted my freaking rounds for this...," Black growled, equally enthusiastic about holding my hand. I held back a laugh continuing to lead them to Black's room. I had to work really fast after Black left to get everything set up. And if that wasn't a challenge enough I also had to blindfold them...my face flushed. I know that my 'extra little gift' will make them happy but at what expense on my part? I stopped before his door and tried to let go of his hands but he wouldn't accept it.

"Ah-!" They yanked me back into their embraces tangling their arms around my body.

"Why are you trying to let go milady?" White crooned breathing hot air into my neck. I shuttered. Jeez...

"Opening the door to Black's office-," Black's leg whipped past me kicking the doors aside with a jaw jeering bang. I tensed up from the loud noise. I don't think I'll ever get used to that...

"My, did I startle you?" White teased molding my body against his. I bent back and away from his grasp only to have Black trace the path to my face and hold my cheeks firm.

"Helpless like a f***ing little kitten...," Black mocked brushing his lips past my forehead. He slowly inched his way down searching for my lips. My hands shot up, pushing against his face.

"Oh come on! I need to hurry up before...," I trailed off, catching myself in the near slip.

"You need to..._what_?" White seductively whispered pushing his lips to my neck. My blush deepened to death con level five from their touches. Oh come on! _They're_ the ones that are supposed to get flustered!

"Look, let me do what I want without being interrupted. Deal?"

"And what's in it," White began.

"For me?" Black asked ravaging my stomach with his touch hands. My flushing face only deepened. Not now-!

"Trust me. What I'm about to do...you'll like it. But you need to cooperate with me here." I pushed, worming myself out of White's embrace. White sighed and relinquished his hold on me as Black captured me from behind, lying his chin on my shoulder.

"_F_i_n_e_._" Joker agreed, tightening the hug lovingly before reluctantly letting me go. I tugged on their hands leading them both to a pair of chairs set up around the table. I carefully sat them both down smiling as I eyed the chocolate mix. Good thing it had enough time to dissolve first. Two slices of each cake were placed on the table ready to be devoured. This is a simple thing but I hope they like it. And I hope they are surprised too. Both of them lightly sniffed the air. Despite my best efforts to conceal what I was planning the intoxicating aroma of the sweets were impossible to ignore. Oh well; its fine. Black shot his hand up to his blindfold ready to rip the thing off and tear into the pastries. I covered his prying fingers.

"Hey, no cheating!" I playfully shouted pulling his hands away.

"_Cheating_?" Black demanded.

"Yes. Now, this is a _tasting_ game. You have to tell me what kind of foods I put into your mouth. If you get it wrong then you lose and you don't get the final prize." I nearly choked at the end. Final prize...oh I'm so glad they're wearing their blindfolds and aren't seeing my tomato red face.

"Tasting...I see...," White mused happily.

"Do you agree to the game?" I asked.

"On one condition." White replied with a funny air about him.

"A condition?"

"Yes. Tie our hands up." I nearly fell back. What?!

"T-tie-?! _Why_?" I demanded. Why in the world do they want their hands tied up?! Blood rushed to my face.

"So we can get the full experience of this little game of yours." White purred with an excited note.

"T-that makes no sense...

"Hurry up-! I'm about to drown in my own f***ing _drool_ over here!" Black growled. I sighed.

"If that is what you want." Maybe this will work out better for me after all. I snatched the rope Black had beneath his desk lacing it around Black's wrists and tightened it.

"Not so tight!" Black growled enthusiastically. I huffed knotting it right there before going over and repeating the same thing to White who held an ecstatic smile.

"Ah...tighter, my dear. I can still break out of this." An unsettling thought occurred to me.

"I-I think you're taking this a little too far...," I said, once again tightening the knots.

"Tighter...," White breathed with a faint flush.

"Oh my gosh you're such a freaking masochist...," I grumbled again pulling the rope tighter. It dug readily into his flesh looking like it was about to rip through his skin.

"Good good...and my feet too."

"_Seriously_?"

"Yes." I sighed doing as he asked. This is working out better than I thought. Now he won't be able to push things further when I give them their final prize.

"You're sick...," Black grumbled.

"And you're loving every second of it." White feverishly expressed with excited huffs of air. "Ah, my dear don't forget my waist too."

"You just want to be completely _immobilized_ don't you?" I sarcastically muttered.

"Of course. In order to get the full experience of this game I want to be at your complete and utter _mercy_...hey, what's the punishment game?" White pressed enthusiastically.

"Punishment...?" I growled. Like always Joker is taking this a step too far. As if he wasn't already by asking me to tie him up.

"Yes. Like, for example, if we get one wrong you whip us as a punishment." My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach. Oh you have got to be kidding me...

"Yeah. We need a f***ing punishment if we fail. Which I _won't_," Black confidently stated. I sighed, eager to get on with the game.

"Alright alright...," I half heartedly agreed. I reached to the pumpkin cake with cream cheese filling getting about a mouthful on each spoon. Why a spoon? Because if I used a fork they would be walking away with puncture wounds in their beautiful lips and I don't want that. I lightly placed it to their lips letting them bite off the delectable sweets.

"Pumpkin cake with a cream cheese filling. You're going to have to do better than that if you want to win _idiot."_ Black crowed excitedly. White sat back letting his counterpart take care of the answers.

"What? No comment White?" I asked, expecting another sick sentence to roll off his tongue.

"When in a contest it is wise to let those who know what they are doing to take lead." He said quoting himself. I smiled. Smart. But I thought he _wanted_ the punishment game? Maybe they only mentioned it to make me feel uncomfortable.

"Yeah, alright. And this?" They eagerly lapped up the chocolate cake with artery clogging frosting.

"Easy. Chocolate mousse cake." Black purred licking his lips.

"And this?" I fed them the white cake that had no name. Black paused, scrunching his eyes together in confusion. I raised my eyebrow.

"Really? You're stumped?" I asked, amused.

"Shut up and let me have another bite." He growled. I quickly complied, feeding him the next spoon full. He clicked the roof of his mouth re-tasting the odd cake.

"Oh ho~ I know this one. This is called 'White Cake'. I had it once before." White smiled recalling something with fond remembrance.

"Wow what a clever name." I muttered sarcastically. I lightly took the mugs blowing on the top to cool it.

"And this?" They lightly sipped down the rich chocolate drink.

"Hot chocolate with a hint of peppermint-." Black confidently began.

"Grape." White cut in. I glanced back to him.

"Huh?" I asked, tilting my head his way as if I heard him wrong.

"Oh? It's not grape? It looks like I've lost then. That's a shame." he purred excitedly. I sighed, somewhat relieved and disappointed at the same time. I was actually looking forward to my little 'gift' to them...

"Screw that I want to _win._ Next!" Black growled. I paused, looking over the two with confusion. It's not really fair to count them both out because of White's sick and twisted idiocy. I sighed making up my mind. I wonder if White will be upset with the gift I'm about to give Black?

"Alright. Since White lost he's out. Are you sure you want the next one Black?" I asked.

"F*** yeah." He growled, eagerly opening his mouth. I hesitated. How should I do this...?

"Hm~ you have quite the selection here. What's next?" White asked. His words caught me before I delivered the last bit of his prize.

"Black, disconnect from White for your final gift."

"Why?" He questioned.

"Just do it."

"Fine." He growled. I quietly positioned myself, bracing for the consequences. I-I'm their girlfriend so it's _expected_ to do this every now and then!

"Hurry up! I want to win already-," I nervously took his cheeks in my hands tilting his head up slightly as I sat on his lap. He jumped slightly as I pressed my lips to his a little more roughly than I normally would give. My body was set aflame with a fiery tinge the pleasantly ate away at my sanity. I've never initiated a kiss like this. It's...I delicately absorbed the intoxicating feeling of control as I moved my lips against his which had no say to refuse the affection or not. Like everything was under my power and he could do nothing to counter it. Wow. This is very..._addicting_.

He remained stiff as a board as I ravaged his soft tufted hair, massaging his cheeks in an effort to get a response. He darkly chuckled under my lips eagerly deepening the kiss. He jerked beneath me without warning. I hummed questioningly from the surprising movement. What is he doing? I tickled the back of his neck and nimbly pulled on his hair to keep him from moving. He grunted, annoyed as he jerked his arms down again. I glanced down noticing the fight he was putting up with against the inescapable rope. I pulled back with a grin.

"Stuck?" I teased with a smirk. He gritted his teeth fighting viciously with the restraining rope. I trailed my fingers down the length of his arms stroking his forearms as I planted a kiss on his neck. I can do whatever I want and he can't take it any further than _I_ want to. He is completely at my mercy. This really makes me want to tease him~

"You're as helpless as a _kitten_ Black." I seductively jabbed pressing my lips to his jaw. He squirmed furiously trying to yank the rope off of his hands. I drew my nose lightly over his jaw watching as he shuttered slightly from a hot breath of air. Oh this is _fun_! This is one of the few rare times where I have the upper hand. His jaw grew taunt tortured with the aspect that he can't do _anything_ to me.

"Untie me." He haughtily demanded. Yeah right! If I untied him he wouldn't stop where I want him to. Now I'm free to go as far as I'm comfortable with without him pushing me otherwise.

"Hmm...no. I don't think so. This is fun~," I growled playfully, "As you're girlfriend why _can't_ I take advantage of you every now and then?"

"This is _torture_-!" He growled, craning his head back. I ran my hands down his chest and rested my head on his stiff shoulder. Him begging me like this is exhilarating. It makes me...feel _powerful_ unlike all of our other intimate times when he was the one in charge.

"Good." I nodded gingerly rubbing his nicely defined stomach. His muscles rippled beneath my fingers as he stomped his one foot to the ground in a mad effort not to go insane. I stifled my laughter into the crook of his flushing neck. This is _hysterical_! The almighty Joker under my control~ I slipped my hands beneath his shirt running them up to his chest. He clenched his teeth furious that he couldn't return the intimate gestures as I felt his furiously ticking clock thumping beneath my hand. I drew little circles over his clock continuing to kiss his flushed face; whether out of embarrassment or anger I can't tell. Should I be merciful? He can't do anything~ I smiled, kissing his neck and withdrew my hands.

That's enough.

I pulled back and stood up. I felt my own racing heart which begged me to see him in a weaker state than this. That's enough torture. I just hope he remembers that I _did_ eventually stop when he gets free. I'm sure he'll make me regret this. He huffed, exhilarated as he struggled to wrench the rope apart. He raggedly breath desperate to get out of his binds.

"Whoops...too far?" I teased.

"Why'd you _stop_?" He growled, trembling. I smiled trailing my hand over his shoulder. He sucked in a quick breath, probably expecting another attack. My hands smoothly traced his jaw line rubbing the sides of his neck. Teasing him is fun~ he probably thinks I'm still going to continue. Black shakily breathed out with a slightly parted mouth which begged for substance.

"Well, it's _fun_ to see you all flustered. Besides, if you do eventually get _that_ from me...," I trailed off leaning in towards his ear, "wouldn't it make it that much _sweeter_ if I tease you a bit now?" I seductively encouraged lightly nibbling on his ear. He turned his head blindly searching for my lips. I grinned trailing my hand down his cheek and titled his head up for another kiss. He immediately bit my lip trying to make access with what little control he tried to manage. I smiled and lightly slapped his cheek as a reminder as to who was in charge here. He flinched, growling. This is...really fun, actually. More so than it should be for me. My heart pounded with adrenaline. Anything. I can do anything and they can do nothing. A rush of madness captivated my mind. _I'm_ the one in power here. _Not_ them.

"_I'm_ the one in charge here, Black. And I say _no_." I smiled at his frustrated growls as he fought even more against the restraints. Just what in the world is that rope made out of?

"You are forgetting something, dear." White called out as I pulled away from Black. I flinched. Do I _really_ have to...? "That was quite the _sweltering_ scene but you still need to punish me for that ludicrous answer I gave." Immediate anger swept through me. He lied-!

"You were _connected_-?!" I shouted jumping away from Black. That's _so_ not fair! White _lost_!

"Way to go f***ing genius...," Black hissed feverishly. My heart dropped as realization hit me. They were planning it the whole time. One would get the ultimate prize and the other the 'punishing excitement'...

"All the more reason to whip me harder dear." White said eagerly awaiting my reaction. No. I won't only whip him. He'll enjoy it. A feeling of the sorts I've never encountered gripped my heart. I wanted to punish him. No, not in the way he was planning. I wanted to take full advantage of this and torture him for everything that he's done to me before. And I can do it too. He can't stop me. I devilishly grinned.

"Alright then." This punishment...is the only thing I can think of that will really piss him off. No matter what I was thinking though my foot unconsiously stomped down on White's foot, still aggravated from the earlier ploy they participated in.

"Oh-!" White cried out euphorically as he cringed.

"_OW_!" Black shouted kicking the table. I jumped as everything spilled over the ground with the cake and everything. Rather than anger a chuckle ripped out of my throat. My own emotions became a jumbled mess as I observed his funny reaction. He just made a huge mess with the cakes and everything but, at the same time, the twisted snarl on his face that was in clear displeasentment sent riveting shivers down my spine.

"It surprises me that you can't handle a little pain Black." I teased, trailing my fingers over White's jaw.

"What kind of freak _would_ enjoy it?!" Black hissed clearly not in favor of my actions.

"Are you ready for the _real_ punishment game White?" I asked.

"There's _more_? **_F***_****!**" Black raged twisting and yanking on the ropes.

"Yes...," He trilled, "I am your victim, sweetheart. Do what pleases you to this body of mine." My hand twitched, so tempted to go on a little further with this sick and twisted game before I forced my hand back. That's enough.

"You know what I want to do to you?" I whispered darkly running my hands down his sides. His breathing stopped short as I rested them on his clock feeling his fluttering excited tempo. Too bad for him he has no idea what I'm planning to do. It is the most sinister thing I can think of after so sweetly kissing them.

"And what is it that you wish to torture me with next?" He asked, mighty frisky from me stepping on him earlier. I leaned forward kissing the tip of his nose.

"_Nothing_." I simply said with a shrug. They both remained silent for a moment absorbing my sobering words.

"_W_h_a_t_?_" Joker asked looking in my general direction. I grinned.

"This is the worst, most painful punishment I could think of; _nothing_. I'll see you in the morning." I sang trotting out of the door.

"H-hey, you aren't serious-?!" Black demanded, stamping his foot on the ground.

"Ah, this lovely feeling of rejection...," White breathed, trembling.

"Shut the f*** up! I can't believe you're my other _half-!"_ Black screeched at White who was busily enjoying my wrath. I sighed. Looks like it backfired; White looks like he's having more fun than anything. Hopefully that changes during the night. Oh well. My eyes ran over the sweet mess Black had so thoughtfully kicked to the ground. I'll clean that up when I come to untie them. I rammed into the door closing it and whipped out my little lock pick, clicking it closed.

This really is the worst torture I could think of. Anything else would've paled in comparison. Ignoring them...I remember when I didn't go to see them for two weeks. They really went _nuts_. And I bet that after getting them hyped up like that and then leaving them...well, is the worst thing I could do to them as payback. I grinned triumphantly trotting down the halls. I'm going to remember this. I surmounted both Jokers and, actually, I utterly _conquered_ them! Granted my techniques were low and conniving - more so than what I've ever done before - but in the end I got them. _The_ Joker. I grinned entering the room I've stayed in before flopping down onto the bed.

"I win, Joker." I purred.

BLACK'S POV

"_T-that's_ why you don't give her any f***ing power-!" I feverishly hissed, out of breath from her soul sucking kiss. Hell...I swear it felt like the world just stopped when she attacked me like that at first. That kind of initiative and then going so far as to hurt me... I-I can't stop it...S-she...that _b****-_!

"Yes well that was rather..._interesting_." White huffed completely overtaken by her surprising aggression.

"What got into her?" I questioned again working at the stubborn knots. The pesky rope held fast without any trouble. F***...I designed this a little _too_ well...

"Perhaps it was...the fact she had control over - us?" White mused breathlessly.

"You _think_?" I hissed slumping back in the chair. Oh hell this hurts...I sucked in a quick breath as my entire body was ravaged with a savage fiery feeling which had been present throughout the entire session. I growled unable to overcome the incredibly painful throbbing that erupted within me. W-what the f*** is this?! White hacked and coughed as the agony spread across every fiber in my being. W-what -? The rope restraining my wrists vanished dropping my writhing body to the floor. I glared back to White who was lying on the ground, twitching and barely breathing with a knife close to his fingers. I forgot he always carried those things.

"W-what is going on-?!" This is not the same exhilarating feeling as before. No, this is much more _painful-!_

"W-what-!" I barely choked out as my clock ticked faster than ever before. The walls smeared into a gray blob as the energy drained from my limbs pinning my heavy body to the ground. W-what the f***...

END

‡

Hope you enjoyed that rather spicy chapter~ and there may be more to come! Look forward to it my little chickadees! If you want this to continue tell me what you think; if there are less than 10 reviews on this, this series may be **dropped**! So for the sake of the story **_REVIEW_**!


	2. Chapter 2

Finally! I finally got the next chapter out~ wish me luck on my ACT's Saturday and enjoy this knowing I'm being tortured by the test. I think I'll take Black's punishment over that any day~ Well, enjoy my little chickadees!

‡

WHITE'S POV

I groaned painfully whimpering my agonies away as the anguishing throbbing heat edged away. I-It hurts. Jackie...I want Jackie...I gagged as an overwhelming stench of sweets clogged my nose. I hacked out my disgust craning my neck to glare at the overturned sweets. I never liked sweets. Not as much as I do sour things. I rolled onto my back breathing heavily. Oh? Since when...was the carpet _gray_?

I forced myself to my hands and feet huffing painfully. Every limb was on fire as a loud pitched whimpering emitted from my throat. Black...where is he? It affected him too I'm sure...My wandering gaze fell over a mass of fur tucked within my warden side's clothing. A hacking snarl fell past my curled lips as I tensed. Who - I froze as the familiar scent drifted into my nose. T-this smell...Black? I hesitantly explored the scent; this is definitely Black but since when did he smell so much that I could sense it? The mass of fur rolled over revealing an equally pained wolf with a familiar eye patch over his left eye. The wolf stumbled to the side, snarling as it tore through the clothing. My body reacted on instinct, leaping forward with a savage bark.

...bark?

The wolf flinched and leapt right at me with jaws wide open. I clamped my teeth over his neck only to feel a searing agony tear through my arm where the other mutt bit me.

And my neck too.

We hastily retreated from one another barely staying on our shaky legs.

_Black?_ I forged our mind together forcing the voice through the thin wall that separated me from my counterpart. The other wolf stiffened and cracked his jaws slightly casting his eye around the room.

_Where the f*** are you and what the f*** is a wolf doing in my f***ing room?!_ The wolf angrily barked scanning the room profusely. Utter dismay filled my clock dropping it to the pit of my stomach.

_What the f*** is wrong?_ The wolf snarled as Black asked the simple question feeling the gut wrenching emotion himself.

_I'm right here stupid._ I huffed, sounding more like a snort.

_You're not making any f***ing sense!_ He barked tearing through the thin wall that separated our senses. I looked to the wolf with the warden's hat as well as the wolf with a jester's hat resting just over one ear. I froze as the realization finally hit me hard.

I'm...a wolf?

A sour, pungent stench filled my nose. I gagged once more. But what's this? Aren't sweet's supposed to smell not this terrible? I hesitantly trotted over to the sugary remains sticking my nose into the chocolate mousse cake and snarled.

I know this scent.

It's impossible to taste but even a human can pick up on the strange scent. This mixture is something that changes role holders into animals. It's something we used once or twice before for some fun. A vicious snarl slipped past my lips. Those f***ers have done it again-! I froze, taking a closer whiff of the substance. This smell...it smells like another man. My eyes narrowed. It must be the man's scent. It has to be! Other than Jackie's scent-

_J_a_c_k_i_e_!_

I barked madly ramming the door to the side. Where-where is she?! Those cockroaches have gotten to her before. Was this all a distraction so they could kill her while we were preoccupied?! Where...I dashed down the long hall immediately picking up on her luscious and unmistakable scent. My paws wavered as a bout of dizziness corrupted my sight. I tumbled over my confusing legs dropping to the ground. I wheezed painfully whimpering aloud partaking of agony which was not kind.

_W_h_e_r_e_ i_s_ m_y_ p_r_e_c_i_o_u_s_ J_a_c_k_i_e_?

JACKIE'S POV

I rolled over in my bed as an incessant high pitched noise buzzed in my ear. What in the world is that? My eyes irritably popped open as I threw back the covers. It's annoying me. But...it's also unsettling. Whatever it is sounds like it's in pain. I sighed and tackled my door, slipping through the tiny opening. I need to grease that thing or something. It's stupid that I have to constantly pry the sucker...open...?

I froze in the middle of the hall spying a large mass of fur. Immediate fear gripped my heart. I-Is that the same thing that attacked me and Alice-?! The creature made no movement. It only wheezed painfully emitting high pitched frightened whimpers that filled the cave. I slowly drew nearer barely making out the shape of two animals.

"Dogs? What are dogs doing down here?" I asked aloud almost expecting an answer. One of the apple red wolves rolled to its side lolling its head in my direction. It huffed, unable to move in the least as I cautiously approached. Are they hurt? I gently came to their side keeping a safe distance. An injured animal will attack anyone. My heart is tearing to shreds watching their agony but I'm not an idiot. Their wheezing huffs got the better of me as my heart melted. I eased my hand over one of the dog's heads, gently stroking the seemingly tamed beast. Huh. They seem pretty stable. I edged closer wrapping my arms around one of the dog's neck. They seem very tame, actually. I eyed their poor states. What in the world happened to them? Is it possible that Black got to them?

"I swear if Black hurt them I'm going to whip his freaking butt...," I grumbled looking over the rasping wolves for any injuries. Strange; I don't see any. Maybe they're sick? I placed my hand over the ones head and then the other. They're feverish. I'm sure they'll get better with some rest. I gently scooped my arm beneath the closest one's chest and stomach heaving him up in my arms. I huffed; he's a _monster_! I stumbled my way back to my room carefully keeping him balanced in my arms. I don't want to drop the poor dog. I huffed, practically dropping the poor dog on the bed. I sighed fetching the other one. I nearly stumbled and dropped him before barely making it to my bed.

"Jeez...just where did you two _come_ from?" Maybe Black and White will know. I huffed. Then again they're still tied up in the room. A blush flashed across my face. Ah~ how embarrassing...maybe I shouldn't have done those things to them after all. I wonder what came over me? I shuttered. Having power is scary.

"Well, I might as well go and see those two now - _agh_!" My words were choked off as something silver flashed by my eye. A chain curled around my throat ripping me off my feet. W-what in the world-?! I huffed as my back smacked into a breathing object. I painfully twisted around eyeing a faceless with a ski mask on. Fear wasn't present. No, not at all. The first thing that came to my mind was 'Why bother cutting eye holes if they don't have eyes at all?' I nearly laughed at my own forethought before the tightening chain alerted me to the frightening reality.

"Where is Joker little girl?!" The large and buff man sorely demanded. I sucked in a quick gasp before the chain tightened threatening to suffocate me. I grappled with the restraint struggling to breathe.

"Screw off-!" I hissed stomping my foot over his. He yowled in pain as his grip loosened ever so slightly. I danced out of his grasp snatching the wrench from my dresser and poised myself for attack. How did he get in here?

"Who are you?! And how did you even get in here?!" I growled. The man stood strong on his feet with a ten foot chain snaking across on the ground. Oh I have a bad feeling about that...I sucked in a deep breath readying myself for anything. Our heads flicked to the side as a strangled snarl caught our ears. The dogs...? They both glared readily at the approaching man baring their fangs with malicious intent. I shuttered at the glint in their blood red eyes. Scary.

"I'll ask you again. Who are you?" I demanded a little more calmly. Maybe the dog's presence will help me out. After all they didn't seem too threatening to me but they look like they want to tear this guy's head off.

"Those dogs...," He trailed off scrutinizing them with a questioning looks in his eye. What's wrong with them? They're just dogs. Although...I looked them over myself once more. Why do I think of Joker when I see them? And not only that but these animals have eyes. Every other animal I've seen doesn't have eyes. Subtracting the creature that attacked me not too long ago.

"You-! How did-! Those f***ing _idiots_-!" The man hissed as he lunged forward whipping his chain back. My heart jerked in place. How dare he-! I launched my wrench at him hitting him directly on the wrist. He howled in agony and dropped the chain clenching the injured bone as I rushed towards him lashing my fist into his gut. He huffed and took a swung at me to which I promptly ducked and danced out of his range of attack. He's not trained. If he was I'm sure he wouldn't have been stupid enough as to leave a large opening; which _I_ was too stupid to take. Darn it. All I could think about was separating him from the injured dogs...

"What's wrong with you?!" I demanded. How dare he try to injure some animals! I sucked in a quick breath. Was he the one who hurt them-?! Rage boiled my blood to a churning mess. Why am I feeling so attached to these dogs? I'm risking my life here. There's no telling what this man could do to me. But...my eyes narrowed as I slid my back foot back. I'm not going to let him hurt them. Even if I get roughed up a bit in the process. The man let out a savage shout and lunged forward with his fist raised high. Definitely not trained. He left his most obvious weakness open for attack. I charged forward aiming low as I dipped beneath his large burly fist. He shrieked as my fist rammed right into his groin dropping him to the floor.

"BLACK!" I shouted. Where is he? I paused for a few moments listening for his tapping footsteps which never came. He's...not coming? Is he making rounds? Then where's White? The man groaned trying to get to his feet. I need to restrain him somehow-! I swung my foot forward again mercilessly hitting him where it hurts. As he rolled on the ground in complete agony I snatched one of the pillows off the bed ripping off the pillow case before frowning. It's silk..._crap_! I gritted my teeth and tossed the pathetic material to the side slipping off my cotton shirt. I know this isn't very strong but it will have to do.

"Give. Me. Your. _Arm_!" I hissed tearing his hand from his crotch and twisted his wrist unnaturally behind his back. He huffed as I did the same to his other arm contorting them to painful positions before tying them together with a fast knot. I growled; it's not good enough. I quickly removed my pants and laced them around his arms ensuring that he would not be able to get free easily. Who cares if I'm in my bra and underwear? All that matters is that I get this man restrained-!

"Get up _now_!" I demanded putting as much force into twisting his arm as possible. He huffed and tried to struggle unable to break free of my fast hold. He writhed as I hastened him through the hall to the first cell I could get to. His body turned rigid as he thrashed like a wild animal.

"Let me go! I beg of you-!" He pleaded as he ripped his arm from my hold. Before he could retaliate I again struck his weak spot dropping him to the ground. I whipped out my lock picks fiddling with the puzzle of the lock and clicked it open. Lucky me; Black actually changed these locks. I swung it opened and positioned myself just right as the man hobbled to his feet. I spun around round house kicking his gut. He huffed and fell back right into the cage. The gate slammed shut as I hastily locked it once more. The man moaned realizing that any more struggling was futile. I sucked in a quick breath expecting Black to come around the turn.

But he never came. I breathed hard as I looked past the halls. Where...oh, right. I mentally slapped myself. I tied them up and then...and then I...my face burst into a red mess as I hastily trotted through the halls. I need to tell them what happened. I'm sure they're raging right now but...I wonder how they'll react when I tell them I caught a criminal? A broad smile filled my face. I'm glad I was able to help them out. My feet tapped faster against the concrete ground. This is so exciting! My first real capture! I'm so proud of myself~

"Black, White you will never guess what I just...did...," I began excitedly before trailing off. The cake was still smeared all over the carpet and the chairs overturned. The ropes where sliced and on the ground. Where...where are they? I spun around as my heart began to pound. Did they break out? My eyes scrutinized every corner of the jail as I searched for Joker. Where...where is Joker? Did they...my heart stuttered at the mere thought. Did they leave me? No way! Or...horror washed through me before I hastily dispelled it. No, impossible! There's no _way_ that man could have gotten to them-!

‡

_N-nowhere..._

I slumped back towards my room with a pounding chest. T-they're gone. They're not here at all. Where did they go? I silently slipped into the room meeting the anxious eyes of the two predators lurking on my bed. They were in the same position as before; lying on their sides greedily taking in whimpers and deep breaths. I came to their side brushing my fingers just over their foreheads. They're not as hot as before. That's good. I gazed into their soul binding eyes. Their eyes remind me of Joker.

My heart thudded painfully. Did...they abandon me? The pressure inside my chest swelled threatening to completely overtake me. I slapped my cheeks. No. Why would they? There's no reason to leave me and-and then-but then where are they? I took a shaky breath struggling to calm my raging insecurities. They will be back. I need to trust them. I sighed crawling into the bed with the large dogs. I gazed at their large statures; I would call the more wolf like than dog like. I wonder...did Joker get them? That's the only explanation I can come up with as to why they were in the jail. I wonder how long he's had them for? I sighed pushing my thoughts to the side. I'm feeling groggy...

I sighed lying down in the bed. I uncomfortably tossed and turned after every few minutes. Something...is missing. I feel cold but I'm not. Why? My hand knocked against one of the wolf's backs fulfilling a certain amount of desired heat. I paused and snuggled closer to the large mammal. The dog stiffened but otherwise welcomed the warmth. He's warm...I sighed. Am I really so pathetic that I'm missing Joker sleeping in the same bed with me?

"Ha...pathetic...do I actually _want_ Joker in bed with me now? Is that why I can't sleep?" I asked aloud almost expecting the dogs to answer. I huffed snuggling closer to the warm body. So nice...

BLACK'S POV

_...I can feel her f***ing chest on my back..._ Every ounce of strength I had was put into turning around so I could enjoy the full view of her practically naked body. A high pitched whine broke past my lips as I struggled to turn around and touch her luscious body once more in vain. T-this _b****-!_ She tortures us with the temptation of her body, holding herself so close I can feel her gentle breathing but I can't _ravage_ her-! Why is she able to feel us up whenever she wants but then backs away when I try to get into her? A growl crawled up and out of my throat.

_Yes...it does hold a note of injustice doesn't it?_ White thought contently enjoying the utter affliction she was relaying to us. He hummed an almost growling purr wishing just as much as I did to whip around and violently have her into tomorrow. Blind desire captivated my furious clock as I pushed beyond my limits to rolled over. The agony of even twitching posed an ominous proposition. She sighed warm air over the back of my neck and snuggled closer into the newly attained tufts of fur. A light growl trilled in the back of my throat both pleased and aggravated. So unfair...

_Did you notice that tall drink of piss's reaction?_ White suddenly questioned with a darker notion looming over his thoughts. The savage growl that ripped out of my throat was not even close to the hatred I wished to convey.

_How could I f***ing miss it?!_ I snapped, _he recognized us dumb f***._ Which means he knows exactly what happened. We stupidly wolfed down the cake with the toxins in it which reverted our DNA strands into that of a wolf. Simple as that. Whether the effects are permanent or temporary only time will tell.

_Unfortunately for that s*** that is not even fit to lick the dirt from my shoes...Joker does not like to wait._ My jester counterpart hissed. I growled enthusiastically wishing more than ever to rip into his flesh. The teeth in my gums ached desiring nothing less than ripping the sinews from his bones and listen to his cacophony of pleads for his life...

My lip curled up with a chuckling growl. I'm glad she hit that f***er in the nuts. I could literally hear the crunching as his balls were sent up to his throat. My clock ticked a little faster excited by the violent act. She acted without hesitation to take that lazy no good d*** head out. I wonder what technique she used? I've always been interested in learning it. I flinched, overtaken by the seething jealously imbedded in White's clock. The feeling which was so small within me suddenly was lit aflame by his acknowledgement of the facts.

_She readily touched him in places that she will not dare touch me._ White jealously snarled snapping his jaws in angst. My own emotions where swept up in his rage as envy pinned my chest. He's right. She's never played with us like that and yet she's willing to latch onto another man's d***? The waves of jealously slowly ebbed away at the mere thought of seeing the putrid f***er in agony as I tore off his d*** with my fangs. Dead...I want him dead. I want to gorge out his organs and set his a** on fire and make him run around the dungeon trying to hold his innards together while having the fire slowly consume him. Or maybe I will hammer in nails into his feet and then make him run. That will be fun. Or perhaps even dip the intestines in boiling tar to make it that much more enjoyable for myself. The second I can move that's exactly what I'm going to do. White smirked in agreement.

I stiffened as she again pressed her chest to my back. A subtle amount of heat rushed to my face. Ah...this feels heavenly. Something I've noticed about Jackie is that she's quite soft and warm. So much more so than any other faceless woman I've had. It's...different. As if her flesh is a new type of drug that I was now heavily addicted to. Her finger tangled into my fur tightening her hold. A growling hum purred from my chest. This feels nice...

"Joker...," Jackie mumbled with a hint of pain. My ears perked up in an instant straining to hear the slight agony that haunted in her longing voice. The unmistakable sound of grinding teeth grated deeply into my ear canals as she shuttered, clutching to the fur tighter than necessary.

_Jackie..._ We both thought in one voice. Why...does she sound like she's in pain? She wasn't hurt by the man.

"Joker...-!" She jerked in her sleep with a choking sob caught in her throat. My clock tightened threatening to burst with innumerous springs. I heaved a longing sigh chatting my teeth together as the most basic primal instinct took over my body. The way in which she is saying my name with such longing desire...

What is she dreaming?

‡

REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF THE STORY! If I make it up to 20 reviews I will post the next chapter. It's all up to you my dear fans! Review and let me know if there are any areas open for improvement~ **_REVIEW_**!


	3. Chapter 3

‡

Dark mist swirled about my feet in an effort to entangle me within its greedy grasps. I danced back sucking in a quick breath feeling the coolness washing over my skin. T-this mist...Nightmare?

"It is I," The incubus replied with a solemn note. I glanced back spying him hovering in the air a mere few feet from me. My heart swelled, relieved. It's been a while since I've seen him.

"Or any of the other role holders really." Nightmare accused, pouting. I sighed. Yeah...it's been a while since I've really seen anyone else other than Joker. My heart unconsciously jerked weighed down with grief. Joker...where could he be?

"Huh? Isn't Joker with you now?" Nightmare asked, puzzled by my thoughts. His feet tapped against the ground as he looked over me with a deep calculating gaze.

"No...I have no idea where Joker went." A rush of desperation hit me. Nightmare knows where people are based on their dreams. Nightmare might be able to-!

"Sorry dear. Since they are not asleep at the moment I do not know their whereabouts." He sourly replied refusing to look me in the eye. I leaned back. What's got _his_ panties in a bunch?

"That's awfully rude Jackie." He snapped as a hurt expression crossed his face. Huh?

"Nightmare...what's wrong?" I asked touching the incubus's shoulder. Why does he look so hurt? Is it because I haven't visited in a while? He shuttered slightly coldly looking me right in the eye.

"Why?" He demanded. The temperature dropped as my legs froze up. I twitched unable to move from the icy needles pinning me to the ground. My chest tightened. Why is he so upset?

"W-why what?" I hesitantly asked.

"Out of all the role holders in wonderland you chose Joker?" He grimly asked, pained. I cringed back. Ah...so that's it. Alice went and blabbed to all of wonderland. Great.

"Not exactly. I was in one of her dreams and - that's beside the point. Jackie...," he reached forward cupping my cheek, "There are so many other prospects in wonderland. Why Joker?" I paused, unable to answer him. Yeah...why _Joker_ of all people? He's selfish and rude and conniving and tricks me constantly. He's mean and doesn't care much for others and does anything he can to keep me locked up. But...I can't help but feel attracted to him. My brows furrowed. But...this feeling is undeniable. This warm, selfish desire to not let anyone else have him so I am the only one allowed to bask in his warmth...I've never felt that emotion before. So, putting two and two together, it must be love.

Isn't it?

"I see...then, what if you were to feel that with another? Wouldn't that _prove_ that this whole thing is just a misconception?" Nightmare pressed with a hopeful note to his voice as he snatched my arm. My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach. W-what?!

"W-what are you-,"

"Leave it to me, Jackie. I promise to make you feel an ecstasy like never before." Nightmare confirmed with a determined glint in his eye. I stiffened and tried to retract my arm from his grasp but it was in vain; despite his fragile appearance he was too strong for me. He yanked me forward crashing his chapped pale lips to mine. My spine remained rigid as the scene blurred around me to that of an alley way. My eyes scanned the brick walls and tapping feet which crossed about a hundred yards out over the sidewalk with cars blurring by. This alley...I remember it. This alley is behind my workshop. I used to hang out here with my friends. My heart fluttered, violently confused as he pinned me. W-what is he doing-? He gripped my hair, holding my head still. His lips moved accordingly along my lips kissing the pink flesh. I grunted irritably and shoved futilely against his chest. I don't want this-! He pulled back clamping his hands over my shoulder and hip. His arms felt like a statue's; hard, defined and immovable stupid things.

"Relax Jackie. I'm an incubus; a demon of desirous dreams. After this...you'll never think of Joker again." He readily promised kissing below my ear. Ow-! I sucked in a quick breath as the motion sent a flurry of heat blossoming through my body. An image of Joker's face flashed through my mind. What would Joker say if he saw this-?! I'm terrible-!

"Nightmare _stop_-!" I nearly screeched clawing at his shoulders. Stop doing this to me-! I'm not this kind of whore who goes out and screws around-!

"Relax...," Nightmare crooned in my ear moving his lips down to my collarbone. I snatched hold of his head shoving him away before he could reach any further.

"Nightmare. Get. _Off_." I snarled preparing to rip his head off. He shuttered feeling the seething intent of murder emanate from my raging mind. How dare he play with my feelings like this-!

"I'm not playing Jackie." I stiffened. Then what is he-!

"I love you." I froze. L-love me...?

"Yes Jackie. I love you." He gently replied kissing my stunned lips. L-ove..._me_? But...with Alice here and all...

_"Alice_ belongs to Blood." He sourly growled. I paused. His tone sounds...defensive. Not accepting. But why? That desperate look in his eye is...maybe he's...still in love with Alice? His eye flashed as the scene rippled before my eyes into a bedroom. It was a large blue room with a huge window and balcony which the unblinking moon looked through sending dazzling shadows across the floor. I sucked in a startled breath taking with it the chilly night air and faint scent of blooming roses. Every detail was to perfection. Even the subtle smell of rain wafting in the air was perfect. My eyes shot back to his deep gray eye.

"I'm right, aren't I?" I hissed, maliciously using the only advantage I had over him; his own past emotions. His mouth twisted into an ashamed sneer as he began to tremble with a sinister laughter.

"And I thought I was the only one who could read minds...but, you're _wrong_." He muttered moving his lips down. I swung my arms forward prepared to strangle the life out of him but gasped. Rigid lines dug into my wrists from the rope which bound them to the head post. W-when did he-!? He gently pressed against my lips enticing me to settle with him.

I'm trapped.

I can't do anything.

I'm at his complete mercy.

Anything...

He could do anything to me and I won't be able to stop him -!

_"Don't you know? You're going to become just like me some day dear." My mother with her long flowing crimson locks crooned slipping out of the soiled bed. Two men laid next to her, who had previously explored her tainted body and were now resting with her nude figure. I stumbled back, breathing hard as my head ached with the fever I've had for nearly three days already. "You're going to become just like me...selling yourself for the love of others. You're a whore's little b****, after all...," She purred snatching me by the arm. "Now let me show you what happens to little b****es that interrupt me-!" She brought down her fist hard over my seven year old form._

I screamed as an indescribable writhing agony crashed over my frozen body. O-oh crap-! It-it's happening _again_-!

_"Get your a** over here you wretched pig!" She shrieked snatching me by the throat. I struggled to tear away but her steely arm was too much for my little form. "I'll show you what heat is-!" She spun me around shoving me into the licking flames of the fireplace._

My back curled in as though I could feel the fiery tongues sinking into my flesh. No matter how hard I tried to retain my wild shrieks they burst from my throat in a hysterical fit. So many times...she's beaten me so many times, exposed me to her sluttish ways too many times...I screamed in bone wrenching agony as the memory utterly captivated my mind leaving no room for reason.

Years I've spent trying to forget that wretched woman and her terrible lies.

But...are they really lies at this point?

My chest heaved with inexplicable tears and sobs and screams and wails that threatened to tear the lungs right out of my mouth. Nightmare cringed back and leaned over the side heaving up a bucket load of blood all over the ground from the horrid memories which not even he could suppress. The image of him hunched over with blood over the ground was fleeting as my mind was otherwise preoccupied.

_"You little b****-!" My mother screamed slamming my tiny form into the wall. "He was offering me money-! Why didn't you stay hidden you worthless little rat-!"_ _She screeched like a banshee bringing the broken bottle across my collar bone._

I screamed against clutching my splitting head. Stop it mother-!

"JOKER-!" I screamed fighting with the rope which held my arms up. Tears sprung to my eyes seemingly out of nowhere as the situation finally hit home. I'm going to be taken someone who cares nothing for me. I could not make out a single word through the throbbing tears. Stop it-! Nightmare, I'm begging you to stop. I-I want Joker. I want my Joker -!

_"You wretched little rat! How dare you come home so early-!" My mother grappled at the sheets to cover her sweaty body. The man who was tied to her bed barely reacted; all of his senses where either blocked or otherwise preoccupied with various parts of my mother. "Get the f*** out-!" She reached behind her snatching up a little clay pot I fashioned in art class for her._

"I'm so sorry Jackie! I-I only wanted to see how far your feelings went...but it seems that I'm much too far back to even be considered. I see that! Please calm down-!" Nightmare begged clinging to me like a little kid. The image around us again twisted turning into a field of dainty flowers. I hid my face in his shoulder muffling my terrified screams. My thoughts became utterly motionless before warping. Images of Joker smiling sprung into my head captivating my mind as I greedily clung to them.

"Joker-!" I called again. Please...please come get me! I'm so scared...!

_"Burn in hell you filthy little pig! How dare you cry; I'm the one whose burdened with such a wretched thing like you-!" My mother hissed bringing the whip over my bare back. I yelped and cringed away from her harsh hand. Please - please stop! I only want to know when that man would leave-! I didn't mean to make the man run away after he saw she had a daughter-!_

"Joker - Joker, Joker _Joker_-!" I cried repeatedly. I want him to hold me. I want to cry into his shoulder. I-I want my Joker-!

"Please calm down. I promise to never do that again so, please...please relax. I swear to never test you like that again-!" Nightmare pleaded holding my arms firm. A made rush of emotions cultivated within my own body warring with the screams that held my throat.

Happiness.

Fright.

Comfort.

Sorrow...

I thrashed in his arms barely able to retain my sanity. The world reached up around me swallowing me within its dark abyss.

_I want Joker-!_

"JOKER-!" I screamed shooting up from the bed. My lungs ached as it struggled to suck greedy breaths of air through my swelled throat. I grappled at the sore area. T-that's right I was almost s-strangled and that's why its sore but-but...I searched the bed only finding two very tense wolves with eyes staring right at me. The fur on the scruff of their necks were straight up and their tails out straight. Their familiar bloody red eyes raked over my sweaty form. I breathed in quick rasping successions struggling to slow my breathing past the sobbing jerks. D-dream...it was only a - a _dream_. I shakily breathed out. It was only Nightmare. He-he nearly...my arms limply fell onto the bed.

That...that isn't what scared me. Somewhere deep down I knew that he wouldn't actually do it. Would he have? I shook my head away from the thought. But...that's not what frightened me. T-t-those awful nightmares that have been building up ever since I can remember...I sucked in a quick belt as the sound of shattering glass echoed in my ears. Every part of myself jerked with desperation to flee. To run like a bat out of hell into the cold barren streets where it was safer than in the confines of the apartment. I barely restrained the emotion forcing myself to stay on the bed. Even if I run there's no reason...after all she's not here so-so... I sucked in a yelp. T-that scared me...that really scared me-! Warm tears streaked my face as I bit my lip pulling myself into a tight little sniveling ball. So scared-!

I shakily took deep breathes in an attempt to calm myself. Night terrors...that hasn't happened to me for a while. So why now? Because Nightmare nearly...had me? I paused. No...that's not it. I know it isn't. Then-then why...? Is it because he was forcibly holding me? No...I gritted my teeth in frustration as another thought occurred to me.

I need Joker.

Those night terrors used to hit me all the time after my brother was killed. I missed him so much every night...is that what that was? I'm missing Joker so much that my body is resorting to night terrors once again? My chest constricted as the realization hit me. I...I almost need Joker in my bed now. No matter how much I hate to admit it...I sighed. I'm pathetic...

I sucked in a quick breath and jumped back spying one of the wolves nudge its nose over my hip. It gazed at me with smoldering beautiful eyes as if to ask 'what's wrong? It's ok. I'm here'. I forced a smile at my own commentary. My fingers rubbed through its fine fur as I struggled to calm myself. The wolf hummed steadily looking me in the eyes. I must have woken them up. I sighed. It-it's time to get up anyway...

I jerked as the other wolf flopped onto my legs with a suppressed yelp. I jumped. I-is he hurt? I hastily dragged my hands over his body searching for any injuries. A sharp exhale flowed out from between its threatening canine teeth as its chest vibrated. That's so weird...he's not hurt at all but he keeps yelping? Nothing's broken I can tell. Then why are they both so...well, lethargic and whimpering so much? Weird dogs. I smiled. Ah, they remind me of Joey back home~ I had a big brown dog that used to comfort me like this when I had my little fits. I sighed and leaned into his fur snuggling up to his warmth. They remained motionless, enjoying the attention I was giving them. I...no, this is good. It-it's ca-alming me down...I shakily breathed out.

It could have been hours. I had no idea what time of day it was or any sense of time in general as I clung to the wolves like a little needy baby. But, before long I deeply sighed rolling the last of the tension off of my shoulders. I need to get ready and get to work. I glanced over the wolves which rested easily on my lap. I can't just leave them here though. With the stealth of a retarded ox I rolled them off my lap. Both of them perked up in an instant tensing and rolling to their stomachs. I ignored the two wolves slipping into the bathroom and shimmied off my clothes, clambering into the shower. The constant pitter patter of the shower running down my back offered some relief to my stiff muscles. That was a rough night. From nightmare's close encounter to the night terrors...My eyebrow twitched. Nightmare...

Rather than fear rage began to build up in my system. Right after work I'm going to go kick Nightmare's stupid butt for the stunt he pulled last night. No, actually I'm going to go right this instant and _show_ him how pissed I am before time mellows out my rage. Yeah, that sounds good. The faucet squeaked as I twisted it shut pushing the curtain aside. I slipped into my clothes and tied my wet hair up after a good towel drying and walked back into the room spying the wolves with their gazes fixated on the door, ears twitching as they intently listened to something. What -

"JACKIE~," The singing voice send a sharp cord of instant wariness through my system as a large force smacked into my side. I stumbled back falling onto the ground with a loud huff of air. The brunette squirmed moving himself over me with a silly grin plastered on his face.

"Ace-!" I cried breathlessly. W-why is he here?! And I was doing so well avoiding him too-!

"Yes?" He asked orientating himself so his ear was pressed against my chest. I brought my fist down hard over the idiots head making him recoiled and protect the open target with his large hands.

"Ow ow ow ow ow~ that hurt Jackie." His smile never faltered as he laughed off the pain with a sincere grin. I sighed. He's like the bratty little kid I have to babysit and must not kill no matter how much I may want to...as I thought hating Ace is just as impossible as the sky randomly changing times of day...oh wait...I chuckled at my own line of thought pushing the Ace off of me. He nearly rapes me and he can stay in the same room as me with that same silly simper on his lips...this guy is one heck of a character alright. He paused touching my still wet hair.

"Did you just finish showering?" He asked playing with the strand. I shifted, uncomfortable with the close quarters before giving up. This is Ace I'm talking about. There's no such thing as a personal bubble where he comes from...

"Yeah." I answered wary of his response. Let's see...if he tries to jump me hit him with my wrench in the head until he bleeds to death. If he tries to touch me hit him with my wrench in the head until he bleeds to death. If he tries to say a very suggestive thing and then proceed to kiss me hit him with my wrench in the head until he bleeds to death and hack up his body and feed them to the wolves.

"Awe~ I missed it!" He childishly pouted grabbing the towel and plopped it over my head.

"Hey-!" I shouted as he began to furiously rub the absorbing fibers through my hair. I struggled to push his arms away before relenting. He's so selfish...doing whatever he wants and expecting me to not fight him because it takes too much effort for nothing to come of it.

...Like I'm doing right now.

"Ace, how did you get down here?" Isn't the only way here is with White?

"Ah, I took the stairs!" He cheerfully replied removing the towel from my head with a satisfied smile.

"All done!" I reached up touching the drier than anything strands of hair. Wow. That's impressive. I ran my fingers through the silky feel. And it's perfectly straight. What kind of towel is that?

...wait _stairs_-?

"Stairs?" I questioned. There's another way down here?

"Yep!" Ace responded

"Stairs...as in stairs that lead to the upper ground?" I asked, ensuring myself that he wasn't trying to trick me.

"Of course." He simply responded, subtly brushing his fingers over my thigh. I opened my mouth to reprimand the stupid boy but was cut off. The response of his touch drew an unexpected series of threatening snarls from the wolves confined to the bed for whatever reason there is. Ace glanced up with a child like glint in his eyes.

"Since when did you get doggies?!" He asked euphorically leaping up and running towards them with the same stupid smile as ever. My eyes grew wide. Seriously?! That idiot-! They look like they're going to _murder_ him-!

"Wait Ace-!" I called out as he reached his hand forward. The wolf's eyes flashed as he lunged forward. Ace barely withdrew his hand fast enough.

"Awe~ it looks like the naughty doggy needs to be punished...," Ace trailed with a darker smile, drawing his sword. My mouth gaped; oh crap-! I leapt in between them as he swung his sword down. My heart jerked; he's not stopping-!

_CLANG_.

I jumped as the sword made a muffled tap against the rock ground. The sword was imbedded within the rock a few inches. Just how sharp is that thing-?!

"Hoo~ be careful Jackie. I almost hit you." Ace smiled and laughed as though he didn't just nearly end my life.

"Knock it off Ace! Injured animals often attack people." I warned pushing him away towards the door. I need to go and whoop Nightmare for what he did. What he did is not easily forgiven-! Especially since he set off a night terror attack...

"Huh? Am I being kidnapped? That sounds like fun~," Ace purred spinning around and pulled me into a hug. The motion brought another series of livid barks from the downed dogs.

"Of course not!" I shouted appalled by the mere thought. Kidnapping Ace is one of the stupidest things anyone could ever do-! What do I have a death wish?!

"Then what-," His voice was again cut off by the wolves yipping and howling at him. He glanced back with a deadly glean to his eyes.

"Ah~ it looks like they want to be punished...," Ace sang turning around. I sprung forward clinging to his arm.

"Take me to Clover Tower Ace." I butted in capturing his attention. I'm going to regret this later but at least the wolves are spared. It worked. His full and undivided attention was placed over me.

"Oh an _adventure_-!" He cried excitedly taking my hand and dragged me through the door.

"No Ace _not_ an adventure-!" I shouted back as he dragged me down the hall. A thought crossed my mind as I yanked my hand from his. He paused, glancing back.

"Wait right here." I commanded whipping around and hurried off to the kitchen. My fingers curled around two porcelain bowls filling them with fresh water. I'll buy the wolves something to eat while I'm out too. I slipped past Ace and back into the room setting the bowls of water on the nearby nightstand. I froze as they whimpered as though begging me not to leave. I smiled, tapping them on the nose.

"Don't worry; I'll be back soon." I promised before rushing out the door. I want to hurry and get this over with.

"Let's go, Ace." I said pulling him with me.

"Aye aye~," He sang tightening his hand over mine.

‡

Oh~ I can't wait for the next chapter! I'm so stoked to write it. You'll love it too promise! Will Ace make his move on Jackie? And are the Jokers doomed to stay helpless on the bed while Ace takes her? Stay tuned and find out~


	4. Chapter 4

‡

"Ace this isn't even the right _way_!" I complained yanking him in the opposite direction. This idiot is going to get me lost again! For now I know the right way but if he goes any further with the crazy crisscross pattern he's doing I'm going to lose the path soon! He laughed freely happily tromping through the woods. I'm afraid when night will come...if that happens again I'm hightailing it the heck out of here.

"But this is an _adventure_! Besides the Clover Tower should be right ahead~," He childishly cried with a smile. I huffed wrapping my arms around his thick waist barely interlocking my hands and digging my heels into the ground. He continued without any trouble dragging me along as if I was nothing more than a feather weight.

"No Ace! It's _this_ way!" I growled.

"Huh? But this is a shortcut-,"

"Lies!" I spat irritably. We should have been there an hour ago but of _course_ this idiot decides to go play around in the stupid woods-!

"Ah~ this is no good, Jackie." He said slowing to a stop. I paused; uh oh. Alone in the woods. Ace's tone drops a few octaves...this dummy is planning something. I growled trying to retract my hands before Ace snatched them up with one. He yanked forward plastering me onto his back. A sly smile curled up his chapped lips as he pushed my hands down.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked as he pressed them to his stomach.

"If you keep clinging to me like that I'm going to take you." His eyes held a mischievous glint as he clutched my hand tighter.

"Huh? What are you talking about-," without warning he swung his arm back smacking me into the ground. I huffed as he jumped over me without any hesitation. As before he dropped lower lying his head over my chest. He clung tightly around my torso has I heaved an exasperated sigh. Ugh, _again_?

"This is getting old, Ace. Listening to my heart and all," I huffed gripping a fist full of his hair. He darkly chuckled, humming as he pressed his lips to my neck. My face fell of emotion. Ah; I see his game now.

"Didn't I just tell you I was going to take you?" He hummed planting a small kiss on my shoulder. Is he going to do what I think he is? Or is this just some kind of joke?

"Take me...as in take me like before or take me as in listening to my heart?" I asked. He guffawed moving his lips to my jaw. I don't feel anything. Just...empty.

"Take you as in playing in your pants." He purred tapping on my belt. He shot his head forward smacking his lips to my stone still mouth. He moved his hands accordingly pushing up my shirt. Every instinct was screaming at me to fight and then flee.

But I didn't.

I'm sick and tired of him doing this to me.

Why me? He's done this to Alice before but...haven't I passed that sick initiation already? When I remained absolutely motionless he pulled back slightly.

"Ah. I see." Why am I so calm right now? Shouldn't I be panicking and freaking out? He even just kissed me. But...I'm not. I'm just..._annoyed_. After all that's happened he really wants to do this to me _now_? It's frightening that I don't really feel anything even when he's on the verge of having his way with me.

"Why?" I asked absentmindedly, more so to myself than directed at Ace. Why do I feel like this? So..._empty_. As though I just don't care right now. He paused and leaned back smiling pleasurably.

"Why what?" He asked sitting on my stomach. I huffed slightly before adjusting my breathing to the sudden addition of weight. What's the point of doing all this to me?

"Why do you want to 'play in my pants'? I honestly don't get it." He's such a carefree guy...I really can't see this situation play out for him even in the long run. Even if he has me now he will never have my heart. Besides, if he really does have the desire to rape me right here and now...I'll just grab twist and yank the darn thing right off. It can't be that hard.

"Because I love you-,"

"Liar." I heartlessly criticized.

"Huh?" He asked tilting his head slightly to the side. His moving fingers stopped letting me speak.

"You've told Alice that countless times before and yet your every action proves you wrong." A slow moving fiery rage slowly laid down an icy embrace for the stupid idiot. I'm sick of this. My rage...its slowly turning to Ace now. Nightmare is still going to get it but Ace is my first victim.

"Did I?" He innocently asked holding his chin and closed his eyes in thought.

"You have. And you expect me to swallow that? Bulls***." I countered in a monotone voice. His eyes widened at my unexpected reaction as he slowly drew his hands back. I wonder if he does this just to rile me up? And since he's not getting much of a reaction he's decided to pull out. Just like a little bratty kid.

"Hm...you've never cursed before. You must be mad~," Ace hummed with a silly smile.

"Livid. Pissed. Annoyed. Aggravated. Vexed. Furious. Irritated. Irate. Resentful...take your pick, Ace." I emptily challenged. His eyes slowly lost their luster as he gazed into my uncaring and unfeeling eyes. He needs to learn that he can't just screw with me and get away unscathed.

"But why-,"

"Because some love struck idiot claims to have feelings for me when he himself doesn't even know. When he himself is _clearly_ interested in Alice. When he himself has threatened to kill me countless times and still does without any sense of remorse. When he himself is just another role holder who toils endlessly after someone he will never be able to get." I heartlessly laid out. He remained silent all traces of his smile gone. A prominent frown held his lips with eyes looking over me through slits.

"That's cruel, Jackie." Ace chuckled with a taunt jaw. I half heartedly smiled.

"Everyone has a not too nice side, Ace. Mine just doesn't come out very often. And, unfortunately for Nightmare, he's going to get the worst of it." I defended. He's not in luck; I'm in a terrible mood today. First Joker disappears and then the wolves come in. Then Nightmare tries to have his way with me and now I'm dealing with an idiot. My heart grieved for the cruel messages I was conveying but my demeanor showed no mercy with the steam being vented off. I sat up slipping out from his stiff stance.

"Now if you excuse me I need to go rip into Nightmare for _his_ idiocy." I growled. Ace's hand snatched hold of my wrist holding fast. I glowered over him.

"What?"

"Why are you saying all of that?" He pouted.

"You've caught me in a bad mood and tried to pull something stupid on me again." I snapped.

"But I love-,"

"I'm flattered but that's not going to get you very far." I immediately replied. Turning him down isn't fun. I hate it. After ripping him to shreds I'm also rejecting his feelings. I'm terrible.

"But it _will_ get me somewhere." He stated as hope shown in his eyes. I held back a sneer from the scarred man. Crap...

"As a friend. Nothing more." I harshly recovered. His lips curled up into a faint smile as he yanked me forward into a tight hug. I stiffened slightly as my senses slowly trickled back into logic. He's pushing it...

"You're too kind, Jackie." He hummed lying his head into the crook of my neck. I sighed returning his forced embrace. It's hard being turned down. But then again, for someone like Ace I'm sure this won't be too much of a hitch. He'll probably act the exact same tomorrow. His arms remained tight around me as I patted his back reassuringly. This...turned out good. I'm surprised he's taking this so well. I could have sworn I was going to have to practically chew my arm off to escape him.

"Jackie?" Ace questioned, making sure he had my attention.

"Hm?" I hummed.

"Can I watch you yell at Nightmare?" He asked. I pushed him back about to reprimand him some more but his childish gleam left no room for my harsh words. Just like a little kid...

"Sure. But first of all Clover Tower is _this_ way." I said tugging on his arm.

"Huh? But this is a short cut-,"

"Do you want to watch me rip Nightmare to shreds?" I growled with a threatening note to my voice.

"Yes but-,"

"Then it's _this_ way!"

WHITE'S POV

That f***er took her. Ace, who so brazenly told us that he was going to take her has actually done it. Rage boiled within my blood as energy began to trickle back into our limbs. How dare he take her from right under our _nose_-! A savage barking snarl ripped up my throat in synch as I lunged off the bed in a mad flurry of rage, tearing deep gashes into the sheets. My warden counterpart took the lead adeptly darting and flitting through the tricky maze. How dare he-!

A sharp intake of air caught the corner of my eye. The soon to be rotting corpse of the cockroach was nestled into the corner of the cell with wide eyes. A snarl tore out of my counterpart's throat as I glared over the foolish man who dared to lay a bruise around my beloved's neck.

_I want him dead first._ Black hissed as he leapt towards the bars madly clawing and nipping at the reinforced bars. A grin pulled back my lips.

_Black._

_What?!_ He hissed, spinning around with a bristled neck. I sighed trotting off towards the room. _Where do you think you're going-?!_

_To get the keys._ I replied. He nipped at my tail but otherwise followed. He's blinded by utter hatred but at least he's open to reason; for now, anyway. The moment we were in the room he dashed towards the wrinkled and torn clothing snatching up the keys in his teeth. I braced myself before the door halting his advances.

_Move. I don't care if he knows or not. I'm going to slaughter him-!_ Black barked, dropping the keys and made a lunge at me. I snarled under my breath and darted forward so he would overleap his target before jumping up catching him by the throat. He yelped as I slammed him into the ground forcing him to submit as I held his thrashing claws and gnashing teeth at a good distance away from me.

_I'm amazed that you are so easily defeated while you're mad._ Black's mind slowly came back to his senses as his eye deliriously wandered around the room. It seems that our senses are befuddled while we are beside ourselves with rage. Interesting.

_Get off._ Black snarled more calmly than before but just as livid. I readily complied reveling in the freedom of my throat. Being connected during our little spats is a bit of a downfall.

_Let's calm down and think about this. This man knows where the cure is and most likely the faction whose targeting our little kitten. Don't you think it's wise to get an answer out of him first?_ Black paused catching onto my drift.

_One stays and the other goes and drags that b**** back by her hair._ He summerized, immediately catching on.

_You go fetch our little kitten. I'll play with the inmate a bit first._

_Fine._ I hinged back. It's surprising that he agreed so easily. _But make sure that f***er is still alive when I get back._

_No promises...ah._ I reached over to Black's eye patch awkwardly slipping it behind his ear and over his eye.

_What-_

_Don't you want Jackie to recognize us? She only sees us as dogs. But, with this on, I'm sure she will come to understand that we were with her the whole time._ We shuttered recalling her screams in the middle of the night. She screamed as though she was on fire. What was she dreaming about?

_She mentioned Clover Tower._

_Which leaves room to think that Nightmare was behind that. Enough of that thought. We will sort it out after you rip Ace's throat out._ I returned plopping on his hat and wrapped the belt with the mask around his neck.

_Make sure he's alive for when I come back._ He warned before his form shuttered dissolving into the background. A wolfish grin came to my lips as I slipped on my own hat and eye patch, picking up the key to the man's cell.

This will be fun.

‡

Ok so I will have the next chapter out as soon as I can. Enjoy this and just imagine what's going to happen next~ **_REVIEW!_** :D


	5. Chapter 5

‡

A rasping chuckle ripped out of my throat, splattering fresh blood over the putrid man's torn face. He screamed and writhed in complete agony raising his arms to defend his pathetic state as I circled him. Gorging out his eyes was fun. Since I only have claws and teeth to torture him with I had to literally dig into his sockets for those precious orbs. I must say I am quite impressed with this wolfish form. Causing agony is so much more fun with my own weapons rather than knives or whips. Which takes some of the cruelty away but it's fine~ there will be plenty of other tortures coming my way anyway~

"I will never say anything Joker." The man spat. I held back a growl. I want it to be a surprise as to where I land. I lunged forward snatching hold of his thigh and crunched the bone in half. He shrieked and dropped to the ground swinging his mangled hand in my direction. I easily dodged clamping my teeth around his throat. His figure stiffened, probably believing that this was finally the end after hours of torture. I grinned.

Not yet.

I reopened my mouth and danced away letting him suffer with the newly attained puncture wounds. Blood sprayed out from his neck. Tsk; I hit an artery. Since he's going to die anyway I might as well break his neck.

...No.

I plopped myself on the ground with a grin fit for the devil himself. I want to watch him bleed out. I hummed contently thoroughly enjoying the streaks which painted the walls and dripped luscious drips of rubies down into the drain in the corner. So beautiful...

My head snapped back to the man as he began to cackle. My ears lowered. How dare he bellow such a cacophony. He's ruining the beauty of the artwork I'm making. A snarl slipped past my lips as I crouched down.

"It's - too late...," He wheezed with an enlightening smile across his chapped lips. Too late? Even Black expressed an unease through the man's words. What does he mean by that? It's impossible that the effects have become permanent. Even if we had taken it right from the vile it would take months for this to become who we are. And we only consumed a tiny portion of it. So why...

"While-you were - here she's...already _dead_." The man uttered another chuckle as he shook, face paling. I lunged forward clamping my teeth over his neck and ripped it out in its entirety. Muscles strained and relaxed through the connection as Black propelled himself faster through the woods. The world around me shuttered as I took to the same path carved by Black's paw prints and scent. We were so foolish to think that they were only after us now.

Jackie is as much of a target if not more so.

JACKIE'S POV

"Ohh~ you were right, Jackie. Even though you went the wrong way we still made it here! Ha ha aha hah ha ha~," Ace bellowed happily. I leaned against the gate nursing my aching feet.

"That was the _worst_! It took hours to get here when it should have only taken an hour!" I whined. Ugh...so annoying...I sighed. But I'm here to rip into Nightmare and that's _exactly_ what I'm going to do!

"NIGHTMARE!" I screamed trudging towards the entrance. Murder...I'm going to slaughter that little cockroach! First I'll hit him in the XXX and then I'll twist his head off but not before XXX and XXXXXXX and then I'll-! I opened the door almost running smack into a large statured body. I glanced up; Gray?

"Ah, Jackie it's been a while-,"

"Where's Nightmare?" I immediately asked. I paused; ah, that was rude. Not even acknowledging him...

"I'm good, Gray thanks for asking. Now, where's Nightmare?" I asked again eager to pin him on the ground and twist his arm around. Gray held a sweet smile with a slight edge to it.

"Ah~ please calm down. I need him alive for paperwork." Gray said, trying to cool off the situation. Rage boiled under my skin.

"I don't want to calm down! I need to talk with that idiot!" I growled trying to move past him. Gray held out his arm with an apologetic air about him.

"Why don't we go out for tea and chat a bit-,"

"I hate tea and small talk. I want to talk to Nightmare, Gray." I flat out rejected before tactfully adding on, "Maybe another time though."

Gray's eyes flashed in an instant as he yanked on my arm throwing me behind him. I danced on my feet barely retaining my balance.

"Gray-!"

_Clang!_

I froze spying his stiff posture and knives in hand. He glared at a particular alley way never moving his gaze from it. Ace too had his sword drawn with an eager smile spreading over his lips.

"Gray-?"

"Get inside. Go to the fourth floor and lock yourself in Nightmare's office." Gray commanded. Leave them and go protect myself? How cowardly.

"But Gray-!" I yelped and crouched down covering my head as three more clangs of his knife deflecting bullets shot through the air. My head shot up spying a few dozen faceless rush out from different alley ways and charge right at us.

"Go now!" He growled. I jerked my head down and took off. So pathetic...but Gray and Ace are strong. They won't die so easily. Plus my martial arts, no matter how good it is, will not stop a bullet from going through my head. I darted up the stairs casting glances back down to the main floor. Both Ace and Gray were pushed through the door using the tight quarters to their advantage and make the entrance narrow so they wouldn't be surrounded. Clever. I wonder how Gray convinced Ace to follow that plan? I hurried up the flights of stairs towards the room. I wonder why this room in particular? Is it fortified or something-

"Gotcha!" A voice cried whipping my head backwards by my hair.

"Ah-!" I shouted. That _hurts_-!

"Get off of me!" I hissed digging my nails into the faceless's hands. He sneered twisting my head around and slipped a small vile from his pocket guzzling it down. What is he doing? Take a hold of me and then take a quick drink-?

My thoughts froze as he crashed his lips to mine clicking our teeth painfully together.

"Ow-!" I gasped nearly inhaling the liquid as he shoved it into my mouth. I sealed off the back of my throat with my tongue refusing the liquid entrance. What the heck makes him think I'm going to drink _that_?! His jaw grew taunt as he ripped hair out of my head trying to make me relent and take a breath. I stubbornly held my position clawing at his neck. Get off of me-! Without warning he jammed his thumb beneath my jaw knocking my tongue slightly to the side with the force. The liquid shot down my throat emptying into the abyss. His hands vanished as I coughed and hacked hysterically, dropping to the ground in a fit. What did he just make me drink-?!

"What a naughty faceless...," Nightmare trailed off narrowing his eye. The man sucked in a sharp gasp as his face drained of color. His mouth gapped like a fish out of water writhing on the ground with a silent scream.

"S-stop, Nightmare." I rasped coughing up the remains that was sucked into my throat.

"Why should I? He intruded in my territory and attacked our foreigner." Nightmare harshly responded. I sucked in a somewhat dry breath trying not to hack my lungs out.

"What did you just make me drink?" I demanded looking to the man. Nightmare's eyes grew wide as his gaze shot towards the gasping man with malicious intent.

"Well? What did you give the little dear to drink?" He viciously questioned with poisoned honey soaked words. I shuttered from his frightening stance and gleam in his eye. Scary...I froze as the man began to chuckle running his gaze over me with a sinister smile.

"Poison. You'll be," he paused, groaning in agony before finishing the terrifying statement, "dead in a minute." He gave me a toothy grin as fear shot down my spine. Nightmare hissed grinding his foot into the man's crotch as he wormed on the ground, eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Dead?

_"P-poison-?!"_ I cried shooting my hands up to my swelling lips. He made me drink that-?! Nightmare's teeth clicked together as the man's head shot to the side at a ninety degree angle snapping his neck. I starred, horrified. He just died...

I stumbled back as the strength from my legs slowly ebbed away. My energy was replaced by a fiery consuming heat that strapped down my movements. I struggled with all my might to remain strong and stay stable but it was all in vain. My body refused to listen to my commands. Nightmare's eye flashed as he shot his arm out catching me before my head hit the tile.

"N-Night-Nightmare...I - feel s-strange...," I trilled, frightened as the world around me began to spin. My breathing became fast and light as my innards began to cram together.

"Ah-ahhhh-!" I screamed curling my back in as my heart began to frantically race. Nightmare's hand shot out snatching up the bottle and glared over the tiny paper on the side with a narrowed eye.

"This it-!" He stopped short dropping the bottle and held my head in his hands. "Listen to me, Jackie. Everything will be fine. Just leave it to us-!" He begged. I held his wrists frightened that if I let go I would be lost forever. I-I-!

"You won't be lost forever. You'll be in pain for a little longer though. Please bare with it-!" I huffed painfully trembling as my blood boiled painfully beneath my skin. I coughed limply falling my head back as the energy to continue left my body. I faintly felt a slight breeze and perceived a light jerking movement as the scenery around me blurred into one piece. This hurts...

"I know. Please rest; when you wake up I'll tell you what has happened." Nightmare reassured as a soft cushion pressed against my back. My eyelids lost the fight to remain open. I painfully wheezed wandering off into a dark void.

J-Joker...

‡

BLACK'S POV

_What the f***ing hell is this-!?_ I demanded spying the blood splattered streets. Jackie...her scent is here. She's here. Among all this blood. My nose burned painfully from the rusty salty smell of the over abundant stuff. Where-where is she?! I glanced over my shoulder spying my counterpart emerge from the buildings casting his eye over the massacre. This must have been Ace's work. All of the faceless are cut beyond recognition. My jester's half's eyes widened before suddenly jutting forward. That's right. She has to be in there. The door was open just a crack revealing a just as bloody if not more gruesome scene. My keen nose remained locked to her one and only scent throughout the overwhelming stench of blood. Upstairs-! Side by side I ran with my counterpart. If she's hurt- if they've hurt her they're going to pay-! I whipped around a tight turn glaring into the room which held Nightmare, Gray and the stupid night. A snarl ripped through my throat as I bore my teeth, snapping at the air.

"Oh! Hello doggies! Did you come to enjoy the fun? Too bad you missed it~," Ace stupidly hummed with a f***ing retarded smile. My peering glare remained locked on Nightmare, the only one who would be able to decipher our thoughts. A barking snarl tore out of my chest.

_W_H_E_R_E _I_S _S_H_E_?_! I demanded as one. Nightmare glanced up with a sour glare to his gaze.

"How nice of you to join us _Joker_." He reluctantly acknowledged. Both Ace's and Gray's eyes shot towards us in an instant, shocked.

"Joker-?!" Gray cried, startled as he looked us over in a new light. Ace's eyes tightened slightly.

"Huh? You mean the doggies are Joker?" Ace questioned, looking to Nightmare.

"Yes-,"

"Ahahahahahahahha haa haahh h hah h ha ha ha-!" Ace burst out in a fit of laughter pointing to my sorry state and held his stomach. Words bubbled from his chapped lips but none of it made sense.

_Shut the f*** up you f***ing knight!_ I viciously barked. The knight continued undeterred and even doubled over from laughter. Heat rushed to my face in an embarrassed frenzy.

_Nightmare, where is Jackie?_ White thought looking right at the incubus. I snapped my head to attention at a tiny pained yowling. I dipped my head down with ears focusing in on the meek little sound. As one I trotted forward ignoring the glares from Gray and Nightmare. A mere glanced over the bed revealed a tiny black kitten curled up in a little agonized ball, panting hard. It's eyes blindly opened and closed as though it was trying to wake but its body refused to do so. T-those blue and green eyes...

"Yes, Joker. That is Jackie. We were attacked, as you can see from the mess, and one of them forced this drink down her throat." He held out a tiny vile in his hand. White glanced over the label as my eyes remained glued to the tiny mass of fur. She's so small...I placed my paws on the bed lightly sniffing the air around her. She gasped in her forced slumber kicking and feebly clawing at the air with her tiny paws. S-so _tiny_. I wanted more than anything to reach out and nudge her side to make her look at me. Don't be sad. I'm right here...I followed my instinct lightly touching my cold nose to her back. The little kitten jumped and yowled.

I immediately leapt back and barked at Gray, glaring at the knife that skinned my fur just by the artery in my neck. Don't you dare get in my way! I leapt forward before tactfully retreating, snarling and snipping at the air before him. Gray sneered furiously keeping his knives ready.

"Calm down Gray-,"

"_Twice_! This is the second time that she has been hurt like this! By the third time she'll probably be in the ground-!" He spat keeping his knives ready. Oh? She hasn't told him the other times that she's been hurt? A strange sense of pleasure riddled my stomach. She hasn't told them squat...I'm the only one that knows. I nearly hummed at the thought before shooting my gaze towards Nightmare who held a cross glare. F***. He can read minds.

"How good of you to notice." Nightmare growled, tense. White sighed, off with his own little conversation with the annoying incubus. He shot me a quick glanced before concentrating on White's words, blocking me from hearing their conversation. Probably doesn't want me interrupting. Bah!

I peered over to the still hysterically laughing knight aggravated. It's not funny! It's f***ing _annoying_! Again I turned my glare back to the ex assassin. Annoying...she's _mine_! _I_ should be the one by her side not _them_! I snapped at the air between the both of them, frustrated.

"If that's true then where were you?" Nightmare sniped. I spun around ears down and curled my lips up for a menacing snarl.

_We were preoccupied._ White simply thought trying to gain his attention once more. I huffed. So annoying. I trotted past the stupid knight and ex assassin to my little kitten. So small...she panted heavily painfully twisting in her sleep. Her tiny form trembled catching Nightmare's attention. His eyes remained locked to her body listening to her thoughts. A rather sour and hurt look shot across his face before he masked it.

_What is she thinking about?_ I gruffly demanded, scowling his way with curled lips and a sharp bark for his attention. His gaze flickered from her tiny form to me weighing his options to tell me or not.

"She's dreaming."

_About?_ White pushed, sensing the incubus's reluctance to answer. Nightmare squirmed before sighing.

"She's dreaming about _you_, Joker. Thoughts and doubts are whirling about in her mind such as 'where is Joker' or 'did he leave me? Where did he go? Is he gone? Don't be gone, Joker-!'...and things of that nature." The knight's heavy laughter abruptly stopped. He stared at the incubus as a smirk danced around my lips. That's right knight. _I'm_ the only one she thinks about so don't even dare try to worm your way into her life. You're little 'confession' hasn't done s***. The incubus stared questionably at me as I laid my head by her panting form. I very gently touched my nose to her back again relieved that she didn't wail this time. She's cold. I ignored the assassin's alarm as I lightly leapt onto the bed circling the little kitten. So fragile...I feel that I'm going to break her if I touch her. The soft covers licked my belly as I pressed my warm side into her little body. Jackie...I closed my eyes listening to her soft mews of pain. So cute...

"Hey-!" Gray started unsheathing his knife.

"Stop Gray. It's best if she has a heat source next to her. It will dull the pain of the chaotic mess going on within her and shorten the process." Nightmare interrupted. Gray withdrew his knives glaring at me. I smirked. Yeah...she's _mine_.

_Thank you Nightmare._ White crooned. I glanced up at White as he plodded to my side.

"Come Gray, Ace. Let's leave them be for a while." The look on his face looked sickened as he dragged the other two idiots with him. I snorted. Good. I laid my head down beside her little form. She's no bigger than my jaws. So small...I sighed listening to her pounding heart as White hopped up lying his head over my shoulders. I ignored the excess weight entrapping her at all sides to ensure the maximum amount of heat possible.

_What was that all about? You blocked me._ I growled twitching my tail.

_I was making a deal. It benefits both parties but more so us than them._ White sighed softly gazing at her new meek body.

_And what's that?_ I snarled. He guffawed.

_We leave Jackie here and-_

_Rejected._ I snapped with a growl. Jackie twitched in her sleep yowling dully. I shut my mouth nudging her deeper into my fur. White's chest rumbled softly with a hum.

_And hunt them down ourselves. This would be the final showdown between us and that faction trying to harm our little toy._ He reached over lightly drawing his tongue over her body in one quick sweep. She shuttered nestling closer.

_I still don't like it._ I growled. There's no other way. I know that. But leaving her here?

_It's safer than our jail. They found her the last time. Besides, here she will be safe. As much as I loathe the idea Nightmare will be able to sense any potential enemies and slaughter them before they reach her. She will be safe and I, Joker, can finally have my fun with those f***ers that have hurt her time and time again._ He hummed nuzzled his jaw into my spine trying to get comfortable.

_I still hate it._

_I despise it but, if you come up with a better idea please let me know about it._

_You know I won't._ I growled, frustrated. Our thoughts are the same. Our feelings are the same. Of course the time and place we think the same may be slightly off but it is still there; and White gained the planning skills more so than I did. I huffed listening to her irregular breathing smooth out a bit. I perked up slightly; is she waking up?

_Regardless that is how this will be. We will work on tracking them for now and then find out where they are-_

_And then slaughter them all._ I hummed as her little eyes opened.

JACKIE'S POV

The fiery embrace that captivated my body never left the contours of my skin. I huffed painfully falling back onto a soft surface. It hurts...wait...I'm not dead? My eyes blindly scanned the wall of red fur obstructing my view of the room. Wait...fur...red? What? I yowled and rolled over onto my back gazing at the ceiling and two moving black dots. T-those dots...I blinked as the image slowly came into view. The wolves gazed over me softly, leaning down and licked my belly.

WOAH!

I jumped and smacked the one with the warden's hat on the nose flinching as he snorted. Wait...since when did they get so big...? Wait, did I shrink again?! What the heck! I kicked and clawed at the air before freezing as little black limbs popped up before my vision. Huh? I froze as the motion stopped. Wait a minute...I popped my limbs into the air and paused looking over the strange appendages that followed the movement. Little black furry paws...oh dear hell...

I squirmed around trying to get to my feet. The wolf with the warden hat leaned down entrapping his teeth around me. A tiny mew squeaked out in response reverberating up and out of my throat.

..._meow_?

"Mew?" Again the noise escaped my lips as the wolf lifted me into the air plopping me on my feet. I swayed and barely caught myself before limply falling forward onto my face. I threw my paws out again rolling to my back. I froze as motion flickered beside me. My head turned over spying an adorable little black kitten in the reflection.

Oh no. No no. Really?

It's uniquely green and blue eyes remained locked on me as I turned onto my feet watching the kitten mirror my every movement. I clambered towards the furry thing with disheveled hair hesitantly reaching out with a black paw and knocked the glass. Oh gosh...

...Kitten. I'm a...kitten. This can't be happening-!

"Yes Jackie you _are_ a kitten." Nightmare sighed. I glanced up spying his gray eye locked on mine. Gray stood behind him with concern knotting up his face. I sucked in a deep breath.

"Mew?!" I cried, exasperated. What? _Mew_?

"M-mew, me, mew, ew-!" I struggled to form words but none of it came out coherently. The only sound was the high pitched squeak that escaped my lips. I-I can't speak-!

"Just think about what you want to say. I'll be able to understand you, Jackie." Nightmare said running his finger across my cheek. My body immediately leaned into the contact with a soft purr. That feels good...he quickly withdrew his hand as the wolf with the warden hat snapped at his fingers barring his teeth and growled.

"That's not very kind _Black_." Nightmare said flickering his gaze towards me. Black...he said Black-! I clumsily whipped around with my jaws wide. _T-they_ are Joker-!

"Mew-!" I cried stumbling towards them over the large rifts of the covers. White chuckled leaning forward and nuzzled his jaw into my side. The motion knocked me over as I leapt onto his snout wrapping my paws around his nose. I-I thought he left-! White growled a loving hum lightly pushing back into the awkward hug. My grip tightened as Black's nose gently touched my back. I peeled myself from White and latched onto his snout pushing my tiny nose between his eyes. I missed you - I really _really_ missed you-!

"...she says she misses you. The Jokers return your sentiment." Nightmare grumbled. I glanced back at Nightmare. What happened to them? He sighed, aggravated. He's in a bad mood. Why?

"They ate the cake you gave them. Someone slipped a certain serum into the cake and now they're wolves. You too; the drink the man gave you turned you into a kitten." Nightmare coldly answered my silent question. Shock flooded my system as my jaws gapped.

"Mew?!" I cried. Seriously?! W-well how do we change back?!

"Each mixture only has one cure for that particular mixture. First we have to identify which group it came from and then...well, long story short, the cure is with the ones who administered this to you." The cure...the cure for the Jokers too? Nightmare gritted his teeth.

"_You're_ the one in the _most_ danger! You've taken an extremely concentrated batch of the stuff. It could take months for it to become permanent for Joker. And you? I'll give you at the _most_ a week!" He abruptly snapped, frustrated. My stomach sunk with horror. P-permanent?! I-I can be a kitten for the rest of my life-?! White snapped his jaws obviously reprimanding him for his harsh words. Nightmare ignored him keeping his gaze on me. But-but then how do we find them-?! White nudged his snout against my stomach calling for my attention. I glanced back eyeing his large stature. T-they're both huge. And...strangely intimidating. Is that because I'm a cat right now? His beautiful wine red eye bore deeply into mine with a reassuring note. I sighed. Again...they're still so strong despite what has happened...

"We discussed it at length earlier. Joker will go with Gray and hunt them down while you, my dear, stay here." I gritted my teeth.

Again? Why am I always left behind while everyone else shoots past me. I want to be useful too! I want to help! I don't want to be the pathetic damsel in distress-! My body had a very strange reaction to my anger.

"Mew!" I hissed with my ears falling down. My spine curled upwards as the hair on my body stood on ends. Let me help! I'll do anything! Just let me help...

"No, Jackie. I know it's frustrating but you need to trust us." And _then_ what?! Do you really expect me to sit here while everyone else does all the work? Once was terrible enough. But twice? That's torture-!

A sharp harrumph from Black caught my ear. I glanced back at the wolf as he bore his teeth. White looked Nightmare in the eye clearly conversing silently with the unusually mean incubus. Nightmare's face flushed slightly as he pointedly looked away.

"Very well. Come, Gray." Nightmare motioned for the assassin to follow walking out the door. Gray casted an unsure eye over us before following Nightmare out.

"Goodnight, Jackie." Gray nodded slipping into the hallway. Joker exhaled heavily unwinding the tense muscles in their stiff postures. Was it really that tense for them? A large yawn overcame my senses making me follow the motion all the way through. Sleepy...I shook my head. No! I'm _not_ tired! A barking chuckle parted from Joker's lips as they simultaneously stood up. Wait are they leaving-?!

"Mew-!" I cried, rejecting their motion to leave. Don't you dare leave! They both jumped from my outcry shooting their gaze over me. White lowered his head looking over my body for the source of the pain. Black's hair bristled along his neck shooting his gaze over the room. I ignored their silly reactions pouncing on White's large paw; which was easily half my size. I tightly wrapped my tiny claws around it refusing to budge. He's not leaving me again! I glanced over my furry shoulder assessing their reaction. Joker huffed as his lips curled up into what I guessed was a smile. Black leaned in close parting his mouth slightly. His sharp fangs made me shrink back. He would never hurt me. I know that. I wonder if this is just a natural reaction?

"Mew-!" I yowled as he broadsided me with his long tongue. White guffawed as I scurried to the other side of his foreleg for protection. Jerk...I yelped as I fell forward with the disappearance of White's supportive leg. Another wet tongue lapped up my neck tipping me right over from the pure force of it. K-knock it off-! I hopped back on the bed out of Joker's tongue's reach. Back arched and fur raised I swiped at the air before them with a menacing hiss. Immediate barking laughter erupted from their throats as the tipped over. H-hey! That's not nice at all-! I continued to back up. Maybe it will be safer for me with Gray tonight instead? I didn't think this through at all. They are well over ten times my size and a hundred times stronger and more sadistic. I slinked to the edge of the bed preparing for a leap of faith. Alright...if I just-

I mewed helplessly as lips clamped on either side of the scruff of my neck. My body was instantly paralyzed in the strange phenomenon only cats had to deal with. Crap-! White happily looped back to the center of the bed plopping me right between him and Black. I murrawed loudly in protest but it went unheard. Instantly they returned to their childish licking. I tucked my limbs in tightly becoming a tiny little ball of fur at their mercy. Being a cat _sucks_!

No matter how many times they rolled me over, whether on purpose or by an accident, I remained in that tiny little fetal position. I scrunched my eyes closed waiting for the torture to...end...

A tiny purr rumbled my chest. This feels...really good. Their tongues pulled away a few moments later. My eye cracked open; that's it? They hunkered down encaging me on all sides with their soft bodies. I sighed and pressed myself against the comforting warmth. This feels...nice. I didn't expect that. So warm...

‡

So how is that for a twist? Stay tuned~ I have so many more luscious ideas and crazier situations in store for all three of them! Hee hee~ being a writer is so fun~ **_REVIEW!_** I want to know my fan's thoughts :3


	6. Chapter 6

I flinched with every pound of the stamp Nightmare ruthlessly delivered on the helpless sheets of paperwork that seemed to have no end. A charming smile lit up his face as he continued to stamp away occasionally running a hand over my back and forcing an involuntary purr to slip past my jaws. So embarrassing...I'm not even meaning to purr and yet it comes out so easily! I growled and thumped my head against the desk glaring at Nightmare as he worked. I can't believe those two left without so much as a note...Jerks.

"Now now, you're here with me aren't you? It's been quite a while since we've been able to enjoy one another's presence." Nightmare cheerfully said back in his happy go lucky mood. I raised an eyebrow; what happened to that nastiness he showed earlier? Nightmare's smile fell as he sighed.

"Well you see my dear, I am not at all impressed with the Jokers. They constantly put you in danger...what's so wrong with me that you feel the need to constantly throw yourself into perolous dangers?" He asked with genuine concern. I huffed turning my back to him. I'm not a weakling!

"Mew-!" I yowled helplessly as he pinched the scruff of my neck twirling me around to face him.

"I know that you aren't weak dear. You've proven that time and time again. I...I'm just concerned for the dear foreigner. These enemies of the Jokers seem to have quite a handle on making your life miserable and I can't help but blame Joker for all of this. Honestly...they are no good, Jackie!" he pursed his lips pushing his brow together, "they constantly connive plots to entrap you! I've read their thoughts and each time I do I find more reasons to object your relationship than anything else! Jackie...," He pouted, "please leave them. They're going to get you _killed_ someday!" I sighed. Yeah. They are dangerous. A sudden flash of that night that Nightmare came to 'visit' me bubbled to the surface of my brain. I nearly forgot-! Nightmare's face paled as he dropped me onto the desk. My head shot up as I hissed and arched my back swiping at him.

Come here so I can claw your eyes out! You think _Joker_ is dangerous?! You tried to rape me-! Testing me? That's a load of crap! I lunged forward claws extended and teeth barred.

"Whoa-!" Nightmare shouted dodging me with keen precision. I yowled as I hit the ground hard before whipping around, ears down with a chalk full of snarls ripping through my little throat. "Jackie, this is no time to be acting like this-!"

Then when is? I remember why I came here in the first place; to gouge your balls right off! I can't believe you would take advantage of me like that-! My heart squeezed with the realization of betrayal eating at my heart. I honestly thought of you as one of my closer friends compared to many others in wonderland and you go and do something like that to me? You're a _jerk_! A complete and total-

"MEW!" I hissed unable to think of anything worse to say about the two faced idiot. His face dropped as he fell to his knee gently scooping me up in his hand.

"Jackie, I didn't mean to hurt you-," I lunged forward skimming my claws over his palm; not even deep enough to draw blood. He jumped holding the agonized hand with a yelp as I fell to the ground. I easily recovered glaring at the once friend.

I trusted you! I-I...I honestly thought we were friends...My limbs trembled. Friends...I honestly thought that but now...that's too much. Even if it was a test going so far as to defile me like that...that's _it_! I'm leaving! I spun around dashing out the door. I'm going to find Joker myself!

"Jackie wait it's dangerous-!" Nightmare cried chasing after me. I ran even faster ignoring the chasing incubus. That jerk-! It's going to take a whole heck of a lot to make me forgive that idiot-!

"S-stop her!" Nightmare shouted to two faceless walking down the hall. My eyes widened; hey that's _cheating_-!

"Oh! Uh, um, come here littly kitty...," One of the maids said holding out her arms as if to embrace me. I made a sharp turn flitting down the hall at full speed. No way! No way in heck am I going to do that-

"Mew-!" I cried as once again I was snatched up in someone's hands. I glared at the jerk- who-?!

"Shh, Jackie. Explain everything to me later." Boris purred moving the boa in front of me.

"Ah, Mr. Airway have you seen a kitten run through here?" I tensed up; will he rat me out?

"That way." He answered. Their feet tapped in the distance as Boris firmly gripped my body. I clung to his hand as he moved me upwards placing me on his shoulder.

"Hang on tight my little kitty cat." Boris teased leaping up to the empty window. I sucked in a quick breath digging my claws into his leather shirt. Holy _crap_-! He leapt down with ease, absorbing the landing without any problems. He hurriedly trotted away from the tower towards the amusement park.

"Hoo~ that was close Jackie. Now, how did this all happen?"

‡

"I see...that really stinks." Boris scrunched up his nose before relaxing, sighing away his troubles, "I must admit I'm happy it's not me going through all this." He laid at ease high up in a tree keeping me in a safe zone at the base of the branch, the widest part of the tree. I stuck out my tongue again lunging for a tiny furry object that pranced in my face. Every time I reached out for it the thing suddenly whips out of my grasp evading my claws by inches. Bah, I almost had it that time too...I stuck my butt in the air preparing to make a leap at the annoying thing.

"Well, you're safe here. I bet everyone in that faction thinks you're dead." I leapt through the air, ears down and claws out. The furry thing couldn't move out of the way fast enough as I successfully took down my prey biting into the furry folicles. I hastily retracted scrunching up my nose and spat out the loose hair. Blech. Wait, what?

"Mew?" I asked questioningly. Dead?

"Yeah. Sounded to me like that guy thought it was poison and I'm sure everyone else did too. Which means that they won't be after you anyway." A sighed slipped past my lips. Thank goodness...now Joker won't have to worry about anyone attacking me. Wait! I perked up in an instant capturing Boris's attention. But did Joker think of that? From the sounds of it I don't think he did...unless maybe he knows something that I don't? That's probably it...I sighed lowering my head. This sucks. I don't know anything else...and even if I do go find Joker I'll just get in the way. My fur puffed up as Boris drew his long nimble finger behind my ear. I purred away my troubles leaning into the soft touch.

"There you are, little kitty...," Boris hummed dancing his fingers over my body. I shook and trembled with each touch thoroughly enjoying the contact. Normally I would run from this but...it feels so _nice_. Now I know why Boris likes it when I pet him. I should start giving the cat some more attention. Yeah, I'll do that...

"Oh? It's the Mr. Kitty cat with Jackie!" I leaned over the edge spying Ace peering up from the base of the tree.

"Hmph." Boris frowned ignoring the knight. Ace put his hands on his hips gazing at Boris with a sad frown.

"Aw~ that's not very nice~," Ace pouted childishly. He locked his eyes of me with a strange smile curling up his lips.

"Hey, Jackie, do you want to know a secret? I promise you'll want to hear it." My ears perked up. Secret? I peered over the edge watching the knight suspiciously. What is he talking about?

"Secret?" Boris was also interested as he leaned over the edge. Ace leaned forward cupping the side of his mouth as he whispered.

"You have to come here to hear it." He urged, begging us to come down. I jerked my head down in agreement. What's this secret?

"No. Just tell us from here knight." Boris taunted, flickering his tail. Ace frowned.

"But it's a secret!" Ace protested. I frowned.

"Mew, me mew ew mew mew." Boris put me down. Boris frowned. Please? "Mew?"

"Fine." He reluctantly agreed. He scooped me up landing on the ground and faced the knight. Ace smiled devilishly as though he had just captured his prey.

"Now what do you want-!" Without warning Ace swung his arms around smacking the hilt of the sword into Boris's temple. I yowled as he dropped to the ground unconscious. W-what the? Why would he do that?! I pounced on Boris's chest. W-wake up!

"M-mew!" I cried, placing my ear over his chest. Slowly but surely his clock ticked away still alive. I sighed. Thank goodness. I whipped around glaring at the knight. What was that for?!

"Mew!" I hissed arching my back and skittered back as Ace reached forward wrapping his hand around my torso.

"Do you want to help Joker?" He asked with a strange glint in his eye. I froze shooting my gaze up to Ace's conniving smile. Help Joker? How?

"Mew?"

"Ha ha, I'll take that as a yes!" Ace happily chirped setting me in the palm of his hand.

"Hear me out, little kitty. Joker and Gray are going to need help. Those people are scary strong." I froze in place slowly taking in his words. H-he's right. Those people, whoever they are, were able to break into the jail a few times before. What's stopping them from taking the Jokers on head on? I know they're strong but...My chest constricted tightly. But even Joker is human - more or less - and can feel pain. What if one of them die? Then they'll both die and then-!

"Mew-!" I cried out mournfully. I don't want Joker to die!

"Do you want to help little kitty?" Of course I do! But...what can _I_ do? I lowered my head. I'm...just a kitten. I'll get in the way! Ace smiled expecting the reaction from me.

"I'm the strongest in all of wonderland, Jackie. Do you want me to help?" Ace offered. I paused. This...is very set up. It sounds like he's rehearsed this. I gazed suspiciously at the knight. Which I think is the case. I hesitantly nodded, wary now. What is he planning?

"I will help on one condition."

‡

Who does that idiot think he is?! I angrily stomped through the streets of the town hurrying down the sidewalk. Asking something like that from me...I thought we were finally on equal grounds! Does that stupid idiot have something clogging up his brain or something?!

_If you..._

BAH! I couldn't even bare to think of it. Next time I see him I'm going to claw his balls off...and what kind of idiot licks a cat anyway?! And then say something like _'I was hoping to lick a different cat today but this will do.'_? I shuttered, horrified at his words. What does he take me for? A cheap hooker?! I swear...next time I see him I'm going to-

"Those eyes...," I jumped slightly. Eyes? I glanced back spying a fairly large faceless with a bulging gut and furrowed brows. He stared long and hard at me as I glanced around. He must be referring to me but...my heart dropped.

Oh crap.

He knows I'm not a regular animal-! My instincts took over in an instant as I spun around sprinting into the crowd of treacherous feet.

"It's you-!" The man bellowed, "Outta ma way-!" People screamed as he shoved them to the ground, barreling after me. I took a sharp turn scrapping my claws against the pavement. I have to reach the tower-!

"Billingsway stop that cat-!" The man screamed behind me. Huh? Billingsway? Who-

"Yow-!" I howled as someone snatched me up. I froze, claws extended as I struggled to move. It hurts-!

"Why do you want this kitty?" The lean faceless holding me questioned shaking my slightly. My breathes came in light and fast. I have to get away from them-!

"Look at dos' eyes. Those f***ers messed up again-!" The man sloppily came to a halt breathing as though he had just ran a marathon. My eyes were wide with fright as the man twirled me around. In an instant his eyes lit up.

"Oh this is bad...," He muttered holding his chin in a thoughtful manner.

"What do we do?! If we don't kill her now then-!"

"No. Don't kill her. Don't you see what's going to happen if we do? The whole organization will fall apart from Joker's wrath." The man pointed out.

"But...we were planning to - kill her and the Jokers from the beginning. So what does it matter now if we kill her?"

"Really?" The man replied, surprised. "Huh. I heard differently."

"From who?"

"Randy."

"Ah, new guy?"

"Yeah."

"Bah! Doesn't know what he's sayin...anyway we gotta kill 'er now." The man wheezed reaching for me. I stiffened and mewed loudly in protest. Help! Anyone! Nightmare! Joker-!

"Wait a moment and _think_. I saw two wolves running by here earlier. They were Joker right?"

"How do you know?"

"They were wearing jester and warden hats along with their eye patches."

"Really?! We gotta stop sendin' new guys...,"

"Yeah. They just screw things up."

"So what now?"

"Now? Well, it seems that they were heading off in a troubling direction...,"

"You mean they're-!"

"Yep. And I'll place bets that they're already ripping the place to shreds."

"Yer kiddin-!"

"Nope. Let's take her to the next safe house over. They'll never find that one. And, if they do, we have a hostage to hold them off." He proudly stated dangling me in front of the slob. I writhed helplessly in his hold. I-I really can't move-!

"T-that's right...a hostage...," He greedily looked me over still heaving as if he was going to throw up. I really can't decide if I feel bad for him or if I want to claw his nuts off.

...yeah, I still want to claw his nuts off.

"Oh, and Urwin?" The lean man said reaching behind himself.

"Yeah-?"

BANG.

I remained stiff as the man billowed back from the impact of the bullet shuttering to the ground. I struggled to hold back my horror from the cruel murder. W-why did he just-?!

"Stupid fat fellow...good for nothing can't even run for his life...at least I was being merciful to the fat a**." He muttered slipping his gun away as he walked back into the shop. Realization hit me. H-he's the same guy I ran into for those cakes-!

"Mew-!" I hissed feebly twitching my claw. The man chuckled at my efforts pulling out a small cardboard box.

"Cute. It's a shame I'll be ripping those out soon." He laughed again as he levitated me over the opened dropping me in the center. The second my paws hit the ground I bounded upwards. Don't-! I yowled as he slammed the top shut folding over the top for a lid.

"Don't worry little kitty. As long as Joker doesn't do anything stupid I won't kill you~," The box suddenly tilted slightly nearly throwing me off balance. I dug my claws into the bottom. Again...I've done it again-! I mournfully cried out unable to shed the frustrated tears I wanted to cry so badly. Look at what I've done; I've become a burden again and now - now Joker's going to suffer for it-!

Joker-!

WHITE'S POV

Glittering blood flew through the air as I ripped out yet another man's windpipe. Ah~ I haven't had this much fun since the riot a few years back. So many escaped prisoners~ we had so much fun in fact that, for the first time we can remember, the prison was completely empty. I only wished there were more though. Faceless screamed in terror as I chased one down in particular. Having my target set I leapt forward trapping the girl's throat and ripped it right out. Such a convenient place. Easy to get a hold of and easier still to rip out. So fun~

I glanced over to Black who was in his own little world ripping off hands and feet. The pure ecstasy trickled into my system riveting my boiling blood for more. Gray took the easy way out killing each and everyone with one foul swoop of his knives. Humph. He's no fun. Where's the joy in ripping someone to shreds when you can't even have a little fun with it?

Oh well. There are plenty here. Who would have thought that they're hideout was underground? Such an annoyance going through all the waves of people. Oh well. More fun for me~

I grinned as most of them wised up turning tail and fleeing into one large room. Oh? Are we at the end already? They pulled with all their might at the heavy doors trying to barricade themselves in.

Cute.

I surged forward as they rattled off their little guns around my paws missing by inches. I hurtled over their heads just as the heavy door slammed shut. Black was already behind me. Ah, looks like Gray was too slow. The faceless gapped in horror as they tried to open the doors again.

_L_e_t_'_s_ h_a_v_e_ s_o_m_e_ f_u_n_._


	7. Chapter 7

‡

Ah~ so much fun~

I breathed out slowly reveling in the sweet chaos that had collapsed around me. Severed and mangled bodies filled the room to my paws in the luscious stuff of blood. It's been quite a while since we were able to go wild like that. I glanced over to Black who was still viciously tearing into a corpse which had already lost its life moments ago. With an eager snap he twisted the arm clean off spitting out the blood which gushed from his mouth. I tapped my tongue to the roof of my mouth tasting the sweet stuff. Black doesn't like it as much as I do. I wonder why? That salty, metaly taste which pervades my taste buds...ah, so sweet...

_Having fun my dear counterpart?_ With a snort he tossed the carcass to the side which slid over the ground creating a small wave of blood to splatter on the wall. My tail twitched in excitement. That red contrasts nicely with the gray on the wall.

_Like f*** I wouldn't be._ He enthusiastically growled. I sighed contently fondly looking over the bodies in the ruby lake which now surrounded us. Now they will never be able to harm us any further. Now...now we can finally take it to the next stage with our lovely toy. Black shivered with impending excitement unable to withhold our utter enthusiasm. All mine...this last step will make her mine forever whether she wants to or not-

"Please spare me-!" A deep voice begged. We both looked over to the sniveling swine to which Gray had the pleasure to finish off. Black growled irritably as Gray let the man run his mouth making promises he would never fulfill. Why doesn't he just kill him now?

"And give me a good reason not to." Gray dangerously hissed running a knife right by his throat. The man squealed like a stuck pig floundering against the wall.

"I-I'll tell you where the other sanctions are-!" He screamed. Both of our heads snapped up. H-Did he just say...

_S-sanctions?_

"What do you mean?" Gray interrogated twisting a knife in the man's foot. He shrieked like a virgin woman being broken in for the first time. Ah, such sweet memories...I wonder what sound Jackie will make? Black and I both pleasantly imagined her torn face contrasting with a savoring smile. Oh I can't _wait_~

"The main base! I swear on my _life_ I'll tell you exactly where they are-!" He cried cowering into the wall. I slowly waded through the pool beneath us. What? There's _more_ than this? This is larger than I anticipated...

"And where is-,"

"In the woods five miles north from here. If you spare me I'll-," The man began as Black surged forward with a savage bark ripping out the man's throat. Gray jumped back startled.

"Why would you-?!" Without any hesitation we dashed out of the mass slaughter room and headed full speed out of the rooms. Gray can take care of the rest of this place. I want to, more than anything, get rid of those faceless before they get away.

No one escapes Joker.

JACKIE'S POV

"Mew! Mew, Mew mew mew mew mew-!" I helplessly cried demanding to be set free. How dare they kidnap me like this! I kneaded the cardboard beneath my claws leaping up and scrapping against the top. I'll rip their throats out-! An aggravated snarl sounded from outside along with a table jarring bam that shook the box. I crouched down trying not to lose my precious sanity. For over an _hour_ he jerked me around like a rag doll inside this thing-!

"Shut up already!" The man growled. I shrunk back in the box preparing to leap onto the jerk's head and claw his non existing eyes out. Just wait until you open the box and then you'll see what I _really_ can do to you-! Kitten or not I'm not going down without putting up one heck of a fight!

"Billingsway...are you sure this is alright? Keeping this girl alive and all...,"

"Positive. With this," The man paused as a subtle click came into play, "I will make the Jokers suffer by making them lose what is most precious to them in front of that a**." My heart stuttered. What?

"So what is the plan?" Wait, _plan_? What are they talking about?! Are they-I sucked in a quick breath. Are they going to try to kill me in front of Joker?! My heart thudded painfully in my chest. _No_! They can't do that-!

"Well, first we lure them here..."

"And then?"

"And, while they are distracted, we kill the girl and then them while they are traumatized-," A bone jarring scream echoed down the hall followed by the rattling of a machine gun. W-what the-?!

"They're here-!" Joker is-?!

"Mew-!" I called out. Run Joker! They're going to kill you! It's a _trap_-!

"Calm down! Hold them off for as long as you can while I set it up!" I yowled as the box's side slammed into me. I dug my claws into the cardboard trying to keep myself from sliding all over. I-I need to find a way out or else this is going to end _really_ bad for me! I glared around the box before freezing at a little flickering light. A tiny bit of light filtered in through the little hole present in the corner. That...that must have gotten there when he dropped me on the way over. An idea clicked. Maybe I can rip my way out-!

"Hurry! Close the door-!" A voice demanded.

"No!" The man carrying bellowed. All sound stopped instantly. "No...let them come." He cockily announced. I huffed as the box suddenly came to a standstill. N-now-! I leapt to the potential escape clawing at the flimsy board. My little claw caught on the edge successfully ripping away a tiny portion. I-It's actually working-! I froze half expecting someone to scream 'hey, what's that noise'? Feet tapped wildly against the pavement along with unfamiliar clicking. Guns? No...those clicking sound different. What is that? I paused trying to listen to the voice through a raging sound which drowned everything else out. I sucked in a quick breath. T-they can't hear me dig. The sound of rushing water is drowning it out. Just where are we exactly? A water plant? Ice shot through my bones as ravenous snarls and screams became obviously louder. Joker-! Someone beside me chuckled.

"Why hello Joker. You got here faster than expected. Who was the one who squealed?" I ignored his petty voice continuing to work at the opening. I pulled back slightly trying to push my head through; still too small. I glanced out of the hole spying Joker snarling and snapping at the air with savage barks ripping out their throats. Their fur coats were covered in so much blood that it was impossible to see their white underbellies. J-Joker...h-he's drenched in blood-! I shook my head away from the disturbing thoughts. Stop it, Jackie. Calm down and concentrate on getting out first-! I pulled back digging away at the corner still.

"Ah, that's right~," the man sang, "You're here to kill me, correct?" A sharp bark acknowledged his words as I scrapped at the corner in a mad frenzy. Again I tried to push my head through the corner.

"Hold on now let's not be _hasty_...," I yowled as the corner of the box cut into my nose from a sudden kick. I froze as everything went silent. T-they know I'm in here-! My instincts shrieked at the top of their lungs as I dug ever faster through the cardboard. The man's little bravo is coming to an end soon. He'll kill me and then Joker too! I clawed at the corner with all my might jamming my head through the hole. Success-!

"Say goodbye, Joker-kun." The man purred as something clicked. With a final shove I dove out of the cardboard box rolling behind some pipes in the way. I sucked in a deep breath and spun around watching the box be torn to shreds from the numerous bullets cascading into the flimsy material. My heart pounded wildly as the lights flashed in a joyous rage to be ripping into something. T-that nearly had me...I peered over to the wolves, eyes widening.

They were frozen to the ground with jaws unhinged in complete horror and widened eyes. Did they not see me get out? My chest thumped heavily. D-don't make that face, Joker...I wanted more than ever to reach out and let them know somehow that I was alright but my limbs remained locked. If I move...if I give myself away then that man will kill me for real. I helplessly watched their crumpling faces as the gun stopped short. All that remained of the box was a tattered smoking mess

"Ah~ what a shame-," With vicious snarls and feral claws Joker bounded forward as one with jaws wide open. J-Joker-? The sound of their barks sent icy shards of needles through my joints pinning the petrified limbs to heed to the commanding insinuative of holding completely and utterly still. Their wine red eyes sucked me into a penetrating darkness that struck my chest like a raging bullet. Those eyes...those cold, ruthless eyes...My jaw trembled as I struggled to utter a sound but my throat constricted with fear.

For the first time in my life I was terrified of Joker.

With each move he made death came knocking on the faceless's door beckoning the hopeless soul to the never ending darkness of oblivion itself. Blood splattered everywhere and anywhere as they made moves faster than I could see. It was almost surreal; bodies fell with blood draining from their necks and pooled on the cement ground. My body trembled as I watched them weave through the crowd not letting one person gain the advantage over them. Their heartless attacks that tore into the flesh and cold conniving eyes which calculated the best path to end their victims life...a little trill of terror slipped from my lips as I huddled deeper beneath the pipes. I'm so scared...

_BAM_.

I jumped as the sound of a bullet thumping against flesh rang through the air. I looked up just in time to see Joker's black half clatter to the ground. My heart thudded.

...Joker?

My body was drawn to the bleeding wolf as the breath slowly entered and left my body. He twitched, unable to sustain any movements.

...Joker?

I peeked out from beneath my cover gazing at his staggering chest.

...Joker?

Loud whimpers left his throat as he limply laid his head on the ground unable to lift it with his strength. I quietly hurried to his body leaping onto his throat and scurried over before his uncovered eye. His beautiful ruby eye blindly searched the room as the breath barely scrapped past his throat, rasping with each inhale. I lifelessly gazed over the blood which was seeping out from his chest area. My chest heaved with an emotion I've felt before but it was long buried by time itself.

It was not fear.

It was not anxiety.

It was not sadness.

But it most certainly wasn't _nothing_.

My heart thudded painfully as I slowly turned my gaze over the man who had snatched me up before. He held a gun in his sure fingers aiming the nozzle at Joker's jester's half.

How dare he...

"Move! I can't get a shot in-!" He screamed, frustrated at his comrades which were surrounding Joker's jester's part. His jester side floundered around the dozens of moving bodies inserting swipes and gnashes of his teeth wherever he could, stumbling every now and then with the agony of his counterpart.

How dare he hurt my Joker-!

My legs filled with the insatiable rage and desire to tear my claws through the man who shot my most precious person. His eyes remained locked on Joker's white half searching for an opening even if it meant taking out his own friends. I surged forward towards the oblivious man. I don't care that I'm small. I don't care that I'm weak. I don't care what happens to me. He can rip my arms off one by one if he wanted to. I would be fine with that.

All I want is to sever that finger which shot the bullet through my precious boyfriend.

The man shrieked at the top of his lungs as I sunk my teeth into the man's ankle. He viciously shook and kicked his foot flinging me through the air. I yowled as I hit the steel but otherwise rolled onto my lithe feet preparing to attack him again. I'll chew his feet right off-! I vehemently hissed and angrily swiped at his shocked face. Everyone in the room fell silent. I could feel their utterly shocked eyeless faces on my tiny new form, gawking. I shuttered, feeling the gaze of Joker's jester counterpart. I refused to deviate my eyes from the man before me, hissing at the ruthless killer.

He's mine.

"Distract him-!" He lividly screamed turning back to the others. I spared a fleeting glanced in the jester half's direction spying his lone red eye locked on me. A smile pulled up my lips.

I'm sorry.

I spun around disappearing into the maze of pipes. He'll follow me. The tone in his voice alone is reassuring enough. From the looks of it that man is the only one with a gun. All of the rest had knives. Joker's jester half is strong. He can take them-

_PANG-!_

I yowled as the bullet ricocheted off of a nearby steel plate digging into the cement ground. I stared at the lethal lead which was inches from his paws. I...I might be fine. But does it matter? I slunk beneath the pipes keeping my wary eyes on the idiot who dared to hurt Joker. Even if I die I'll make sure he's walking away with at least one less testicle.

"Where are you, you little flea ridden mongrel?!" He shouted casting his eyes helplessly around the shadows in which I lurked. I carefully positioned myself a mere foot from his path of where he had to step. The sounds of screams were drowned out by the rushing water in the pipes. Joker will be fine. He's strong. Black may have been shot but White was still fighting strong. I'm not sure what will happen if one dies but...I sighed. This is wonderland, after all.

Anything can happen in wonderland.

I launched forward sinking my teeth and claws into the man's bare leg. He cried out in pain again whipping his foot back and kicked me right off. I yowled painfully as the concrete smacked into my side before hastily vanishing into the pipe's shadows as he let loose another round of bullets. My heart throbbed painfully as I shuttered. That was close...I swallowed my fears. But I need to at least keep him distracted. If he returns to the other fight he'll finish off Joker. I submerged myself within each and every dark strip of lightless area merging with the inky darkness as he prowled around the pipe lines searching for me with a maddening intent.

Where can I attack next? His feet are no good. He'll be expecting it. I watched his every move noticing how his gaze flickered to the ground by his feet waiting for my next attack. I need a new trail. Something that he won't expect. My wandering gaze caught hold of a particular path. I nodded my head approvingly; that looks good. I slowly made my way towards it.

"Here~ little kitty kitty...," He sang fruitlessly searching for me. I sucked in a deep breath leaping up onto a nearby pipe. He will never expect an attack from above. I clambered up the thick pipe using my claws to scrap against the metal and propel me upwards. The garbling water did wonders disguising my scratching as mere gears clipping one another. Just a little more...I froze as a ravaging bark rang out. White-?! My heart stuttered from the horrifying sight.

No way-!

Joker's warden half limped through the pipes with a ravaging wine red eye and heaving chest, glaring at my follower. He froze, trembling with fear before he spied the warden's obvious limp. A smile spread across his lips.

"Ah~ You're Joker's warden half, aren't you? How noble...," He trailed off raising the gun in his direction. I gapped horrified. What are you doing? Run-!

_Click._

My scrutinizing eyes shot towards the gun. The man's eyebrows furrowed as the wolf barked up a laugh and splatters of blood, almost as if expecting the reaction.

"Ah. Out of bullets." He slowly exhaled a chuckle flipping the gun in his hand. The object shuttered transforming into a knife. "Oh well. This will be much more fun anyway."

The warden half barked viciously and charged at the man. He smirked and readied his knife. I gritted my teeth continuing up the pipe. I have to hurry or else he'll be killed-! My claws wildly skittered on the steel pipes as the warden rapidly lunged and retracted with quick bites snapping his jaws in an eager anticipation to have the man's throat fill them. I hastily floundered on top of the long pipe hurrying along until I was directly over the fight, waiting for a good opportunity to make a lunge at the man. He needs help but...if I jumped now I might accidentally fall into the warden's mouth.

The man made a fatal mistake. He stepped back onto a loose pipe faltering as it slipped from beneath his foot. The warden's eye flashed and crouched down, pouncing at the faceless. My enthusiastic response frightened me but it made sense; now Joker won't be killed. Yes-! A simper flashed across the man's face as he rammed the knife forward. It glinted with the murderous intent of taking the warden's life before vanishing with a thump into the wolf's chest. The man leaned forward driving the knife deeper as the warden smacked his back against the floor. My body hurled itself off of the ledge. No-!

"Mew-!" I cried. He half turned perfectly as I smacked into his throat digging my claws in deeply as the momentum swung me around.

"What the-?!" He cried as I pierced his throat with my tiny canine teeth.

"You son of a-!" He screeched snatching me by the scruff of the neck and hurled me into the pipes. I yowled as I hit the hard metal surface dropping to the ground. My head shot up as he ripped the knife out of the warden's chest before driving the knife again and again into Joker's chest. Stop it-!

Another feral snarl tore out of the jester's side's throat as he lunged forward catching the man's face in his jaws. The momentum sent them both flying back with Joker's white half over him. As the man screamed for mercy I stumbled towards the wheezing warden's side. Joker-!

"Mew-!" I cried helplessly gazing into his blurring eye. Please don't die-! I shoved my tiny paws against his chest struggling to stop the bleeding. So much blood-! Joker-!

"M-Mew-!" I turned my gaze over to the jester half spying him limp over the man's body. J-Joker-? I hurried over spying his eye closed. Is he...

No, that's _impossible_-!

I-I need to get help-! I spun around dashing back into the room. Gray! Nightmare! Ace, anyone-!

"Jackie?!" Gray's voice shouted. I spun around, trembling. Gray quickly scooped me up shooting his gaze in Joker's direction. He was breathing hard with a blood splattered cloak. I lifelessly gazed over Joker's forms. So much...so much blood...Joker with...he's bleeding so much...I teetered to the side as the world around me went dark.

Joker...

‡

Hey do you like? Review and let me know what you think! The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter will come out you know~ enjoy so **_REVIEW!_**


	8. Chapter 8

‡

"You were _very_ foolish to leave without me Joker!" Gray harshly reprimanded tightening the white staining red bandages around Joker's torso.

"Ah, but you see, we could not help ourselves...we didn't want anyone to escape." White sheepishly responded, grunting as Gray tied off the knot. I quietly sat on the nightstand gazing over their injuries. So much blood...I...I honestly thought they were going to die. I shuttered. Never...I would never allow that! I gazed helplessly over their crippled forms. White suffered a puncture wound to the stomach and multiple scratches over his body. Black has stab wounds in the chest and is still unconscious, hardly breathing since most drove into his lungs. Miraculously all missed his clock by mere centimeters. I shakily breathed out. Mere centimeters...any more over and he would be dead-!

"Jackie...," I jumped with bristled fur as his hand drifted over my cheek. I was forced to look Joker in the eye, his beautiful wine red eye. He smiled beautifully and stroked my cheek with his thumb. I purred, leaning into his soft hands. He's right...they are still alive and that's what really counts here. At least the serum worked. They're back in their human forms which makes it easier for them to be treated. I wonder why it worked so fast for them but I'm still stuck as a kitten-

"That's because you took a concentrated form of it. The serum will run its course soon enough so no worries." Nightmare coolly said tapping my back. I grimaced before smoothing out my pained lines. Ow...I quickly looked back to the suspicious Nightmare. It's ok. It's only a few bruises.

"Indeed...," He trailed off, still concerned. I sighed wrapping my paws around White's hand. I...I don't want to let go of him. I'm afraid if I do...I nuzzled my head closer refusing to dwell on the morbid thought. White chuckled throatily, gently scooping me up in his hand.

"What's the matter my dear?" You nearly died. I was worried sick about you, Joker. I still am. I'm so anxious that my stomach is in knots and I feel like I'm going to throw up. I want to comfort you in any way I can but I can't since I'm so small and helpless. I feel pathetic. Laughably weak to the point where I want to hit my head repeatedly against the bed board. There was nothing I could do...White very slowly laid down settling me over his ticking chest. I thumped my head against his ticking clock listening to it's reassuring sound.

_Tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick-_

I sighed rubbing my head into his bare chest. I was so worried...

"Do you mind leaving us be for the night? We are quite tired you see." White explained halfheartedly running his nimble fingers down my spine.

"Alright. Come along, Jackie." Gray responded cupping me in his hand. I leapt out of his hold spinning around and arched my back with a hiss. He pulled back, startled as I slipped in between White and Black plopping myself between the two.

"Ah~ it seems she's made her choice, doesn't it? Now, off you go~," White purred motioning for Gray to leave. I glanced over my shoulder apologetically. I'm sorry but...Joker nearly died because of me. And...I want to be here with them. The door softly shut behind them as White let out a long sigh. He shifted lower in the bed gingerly scooping me up. I remained still as I could resisting the urge to squirm in the uncomfortable position. Relax, it won't be for long...

"This is quite a change, my dear. This is the first time you've slept in the same bed as us willingly, wouldn't you say?" I huffed as he set me down on his chest once more poking his finger into my soft cheek. Again I held still letting him do as he pleased. It's the least I can do for them as a kitten. But then again...I turned to his hand dashing my sandpaper tongue across his finger before looking away.

"Oh? Am I that dirty that I need a bath?" He playfully teased running his own tongue up his wrist and into his palm. I shuttered enviously watching the slimy organ travel up his skin and over his digit.

...oh gosh this is just getting pathetic now...

Am I really feeling jealous of his _tongue_? I turned away hoping that he wouldn't see my blush. I kind of want to crawl into a hole and just straight up _die_. I jumped as his hand caressed my whiskers making me look back to his pouting face.

"Don't you dare look away from me young lady. I still want to look at your lovely face." I yawned largely plopping myself onto his chest. Fine. Hm...I trotted up to his throat gently balancing myself on the precarious position. My furry paws kept balance on his chin as I leaned forward licking him on the nose. A good night kiss never hurts anyone. He playfully raised an eye brow as he once more cupped me in his hand. His soft lips pressed against my forehead.

"Well aren't you just a little sweetheart~," He teased in a jocular way. I purred in response as he placed me back on his chest rubbing me with his thumb up and down my spine. I slipped off his body scrambling up the pillow and set myself down. White smiled as he closed his eyes.

"Good night my little kitten."

‡

BLACK'S POV

Pathetic.

The one we love was nearly ripped out of our hands yet again.

Is this how Blood often feels with that pathetic wench of a woman Alice? I always used to find it hysterical when Alice would get cut with a thorn and then Blood takes her to the hospital.

But now I'm beginning to see just how deep that anxiety runs.

When I saw her little face peering into my eye as I was bleeding out I thought I was seeing things. I thought...my clock ticked faster as I unconsciously squirmed closer ensuring my body that she was still very much alive and kicking.

"I honest to goodness thought she was dead." White admitted aloud cupping her little body and placed her between us. My body refused to move any closer. F***ing stab wounds...so f***ing annoying! Whatever; they'll heal soon enough.

"It's your own fault serving as a distraction while I positioned myself properly. It amazed me that she attacked him though...fu fu fu~ what a naughty little kitten we have~," He crooned rubbing his fingers into her fur. I sighed feeling her warmth over my own fingertips. This sucks feeling each other's injuries...it doesn't matter who gets them but the flesh damage is undeniable to the one who obtained it but the other can still feel the stiff soreness of it...how completely and utterly aggravating.

"You're telling me...I'm the one dealing with injuries you were too stupid to evade. Honestly, getting hit with that bullet...," White sighed reprimanding my supposed stupidity. Bah.

"Go to sleep a**hole!" I hissed closing my eyes. Geez...such a freaking idiot.

I stared blankly at the ceiling for what seemed like hours. I can't sleep...f*** this is annoying. My body is aching but I can't even bring myself to sleep it off at all. I grumbled as White pressed his warm body against me, aggravating my bruises. I waited for him to move but he never did. What? Does that f***er _like_ this sort of pain? What a psychotic son of a b****...

"White...," I grumbled trying to catch his attention. This f***er better move or else he's going to get one hell of a welt...

"Hm...," He hummed groggily.

"Get off me." I growled knocking my elbow into his fleshy body.

"I'm not _on_ you." He responded rustling the blankets together as he shifted. The body still didn't move. I don't care if he's my counterpart this is f***ing _uncomfortable_!

"Yes you are I can feel you. Now get. The. F***. _Off_." I growled nudged his soft flesh harder. I paused reassessing my thoughts.

Soft?

I limply turned my head to the side meeting the angelic face of the one I dream every night about writhing beneath me. My eyes widened as she gently breathed out caking my face in her warm breath. There she was, lying contently on her stomach with her figure free for ravishing.

"White." I muttered, again calling for his attention. The call was unnecessary as he had felt my shock and greed in an instant. He eyed her figure realizing the wonderful situation we were now facing. A subtle grin pulled up my lips; she changed back over night. This is f***ing _awesome_-! Subtle heat raced across my cheeks as I greedily ran my eyes down the course of her majestic body. My clock immediately began to throb begging to have her curling against me. I wanted her to cringe as I do everything I ever wanted to do to her, making her feel an ecstasy which only can be accomplished between lovers. Every supple curve, every inch of smooth skin was just as I imagined...it...

...

...Why is my angel covered in scars?

From every inch which could be seen over her backside long scratches and even discolored patches of burns were present in every shape and form. My mouth popped open with sheer horror at the tainted skin before me. Each and every scar was easily identifiable. We've performed countless torture sessions so it was impossible _not_ to recognize the source of where these had come from. Four uneven lines? Broken bottle. Little red dots over the back of her neck? Cigarette burns. The discolored marks which licked her back like live flames? She must have been placed or thrown into a fireplace when she was younger.

A fiery blast of anger swept through my system threatening to make my clock burst with rage. The woman I love, the woman who is to be my lover, the woman who is to be my toy forever...has been dented by some d*** f***er. The first time when we are able to look upon her sullied skin was ruined because of the thoughtless actions of someone foolish enough to have ever hurt her. My clock ticked in a vehement fury as indescribably desire to rip whoever did this to shreds took over. Who...

Who dared to hurt my angel?

JACKIE'S POV

I sucked in a deep breath trying to reawaken myself from my deep slumber. The soft sheets licked my stomach in a gentle manner beckoning me to sleep a while longer. I sighed trying to comply to the inanimate object's desire. I'm still tired...I stretched and took a deep breath fluttering my eyes open to meet Joker's taunt smile. My eyes narrowed, puzzled. Ah, which one-?

"Good morning my dear. We have much to discuss I'm afraid." I rubbed my eyes again looking over his livid expression. I shrunk back from the pure raging fire smoldering in his bloody red eye. Discuss? I grumbled under my breath trying to massage the sleepiness from my eyes.

"What are you talking about White?" I asked groggily. I yawned covering my smooth mouth. Hm? I glanced down. "Ah, I'm human again!" I thoughtlessly cheered. I smacked my head into the pillow immediately covering the sides of my chest which escaped the coverage of my torso. I'm naked! Why-?! I stiffened forcing myself to hold still. Think...why am I naked in bed with Joker?

...

...

...

...

Ah.

That's right. My face flushed as I recalled Black's and White's bodies tear through the fur of the wolves. They were naked too...it makes sense. Clothes don't appear out of oblivion like many story tellers conveniently use.

"Yes, well, we wish to discuss something which we noticed earlier but never really got the chance to ask you about it; how did you obtain all of these unsightly marks?"

"What marks?" I automatically responded trying to think through the fuzzy mess that pervaded my head. The gears in my brain slowly began to move as the words sunk in. I stiffened slightly catching on to what he was talking about; my scars. I'm so used to it by now that I've practically forgotten all about them. I bit my inner cheek.

"Yes scars. Such as _this_ one," as he cooed the words his finger softly drew a line over the obscene mark. Trailing his nimble finger was a defined line of heat. A sharp shiver shot up my spine making me suck in a shaky gasp. A tiny chuckled escaped his lips from my sudden reaction. I tensed up covering as much of myself as I could. Thank goodness I'm at least under the main covers...and better luck Joker is under the sheets.

"Oh, _those_ scars...," I sheepishly laughed trying not to show him the panic which was slowly seeping through my trained mask. Please...please don't ask about them...my heart flip flipped painfully from the memories which threatened to bubble over the surface of my brain.

"Yes...those rather..._interesting_ scars that are covering your body...," as he spoke he clasped both of my shoulders in his strong large hands with firm ginger grasps, lightly squeezing the bare areas. I softly yelped.

"G-get off me-!" I gasped, squirming to escape from his grasp. His brows knitted together as he pushed firmly on my upper torso refusing any movement. I kicked my feet out trying to clip his legs. I-I feel off. I feel like my body is about to explode with fire, one that would consume me throughout my entire being. "White-!"

"Shh, hush, my dear. You'll wake Black if you're too loud...," he muttered keeping me pinned with his strong arm. Realization that escape was out of my grasp I did the next best thing; I buried my beat red face into the pillow praying that he would have mercy on me.

"Get off...," I meekly croaked.

"Not until you answer me dear." White huskily purred. I glanced over spying his slightly red tinged face from the exertion of movement. An idea clicked.

"Y-you're in pain so-,"

"Answer me my desires and then, and only then, will I relieve myself," He graciously offered. All the way down to my fingertips the savage monster begged my body to hold onto White and pull him closer. I tightly crossed the traitorous limbs biting my inner cheek. No...I-I need to keep my promise...I gritted my teeth and groped the sheets in my betraying digits that wanted oh so dearly to entangle themselves in his soft tufts of hair. I...I need to remain strong. I...my thoughts were caught off from a soft sigh which ran over my ear.

I need to keep it in. My terrible past secrets. Particularly from Joker. He'll be ashamed of me. He'll think so much less of me. For the first time I felt utterly defenseless against Joker. He had, with such simple precis movements, peeled away my defensive layers which I've surrounded myself in and is staring my past in the face. Never. I will not tell anyone. I've put it behind me now. I'm not an idiot; my childhood sucked. But...I'm a much better person because of it. It's taken me years to figure out. Echoes of shattering glass rang loud and clear in my ears. I will never show such a pathetically weak side to Joker. Telling him would leave me wide open. I hate it. Besides, telling Joker would only upset him.

"My scars huh? Well...," I wildly whirled through my mind trying to come up with a believable excuse. "I'm accident prone?" I concluded, sounding more like a question than an actual answer. I mentally smacked myself in the head. As if he would fall for something like that... I sucked in a startled breath as his hand rubbed my back. He leaned forward tickling my cheek with his longish red hair. My breathing became horribly ragged. I-I can't think...

"Liar." He rightly claimed. I shivered from the malice in his voice and the too close contact.

"That's-!"

"This...," He trailed off running his finger down a slightly curved line, "Was caused by a blunt knife through simple neglect. And this," he continued, pressing his lips just behind my ear, "is a cigarette burn...," White crooned, "and this...well, I'm not sure what _this_ one in particular is," he hummed shifting over to the scar at the base of my neck. I gasped as he kissed the mark, dragging his nose across it.

I had to readily dig my nails into the palm of my hand just to not to insane from the close contact. I'm so embarrassed...and yet it feels so right. His hands slid from my shoulders up the length of my arms gripping his fingers in between my white knuckles forcing me to loosen up. My face grew even hotter from the contact. S-so...nice. This feels so _warm_. Like he's ready to envelope all of me. I curled away trying to move from his fiery body. If - if I'm not careful...

He'll take me.

My very soul riveted with the mere thought nearly bursting at the seams. I'm wanted. I'm loved. He wants me and he loves me. My body took control giving way to my primal desires for his body. My head craned to the side meeting his hungry lips. He pulled back and sucked in a quick breath, strongly gripping my jaws pushing into the eager contact. I slowly eased around wrapping my arms around his neck as he captivated my senses. Even through the thin sheet that covered him - since I was sleeping on top of the covers and they underneath the sheets - the heat of his body molded with mine offering comfort to the chilly air.

What am I doing?

I...

I need to stop.

soon I won't want to stop so-so I need to...

right now stop and-

A rough bite to my neck quickly severed the little conscious. I sucked in a quick breath startled by his attack as he chuckled at my reaction. I pulled back with wide eyes gazing at his sincere Jester's grin.

"Sorry...I _like_ to bite." He teased moving in as though to deliver another.

"W-Well don't." I stuttered, catching his lips in my hand.

"My condolences...would you like a turn, miss?" He half heartedly apologized lifting his head to expose his throat. I hesitated before pressing my lips to his neck decorating his skin with kisses. Bite? No, I wont, but that doesn't mean I won't stop him from doing it to me. He pleasurably hummed as I came across a particularly sweet spot of flesh as his tilted his head back further. My hand cupping his cheek repeatedly hit the eye patch over his lustrous orb. Hm...it's in the way... His other hand glued to my back curving my body against him. S-stop... I ignored the nagging voice in the back of my head slipping my finger beneath his eye patch. His body immediately stiffened as he shoved me back with two widened eyes.

Ice shot through my veins as I gazed into a strange mixture of a black iris with a violet pupil and sclera that pierced in my very soul. Joker's face dropped falling into a blank trance. My heart jerked before freezing in the icy clutches of his strangely captivating eye as I suddenly took a deep inhale of breath.

_Mother with a belt raised high whipping me over the backside for falling down the stairs with her hot coffee-_

_Sam's beady blue eyes which had looked fondly over me before now looked to me in pure hatred as she turned her back from me to go with the drug and alcohol addict Rachel-_

_Jay, my beloved twin brother, stumbled down the street with only my arm as a support around his drunken waist. I told him not to go drinking! We're minors for Pete's sake! He stumbled into the road with a semi truck barreling down at breakneck speeds-_

_I screamed as the burning cigarettes melted my skin infusing the very ashes into the making of my being-_

_I desperately clung to my mother's supporting arm as she dangled me over the balcony with only a dumpster beneath filled to the brim with trashes of the unknown. Her arm vanished cascading me into the ground-_

_"You want to learn how to swim? Fine-!" My mother shrieked, clinging to her broken strapped dress. Stop it! I only wanted to know so I could go play with my friends-! She mercilessly whipped out her leg kicking me into the raging waters of the river-_

_"You b****-!" She shrieked smacking her bottle of tequilla into the wall. The glass shattered over the floor as she lunged forward dragging my feet over the sharp remains-_

_"Mommy, please I'm thirsty-!" I begged sobbing my little eyes out. The rope cut into my wrists threatening to cut off my circulation. "The radiator is scaring me! I'm sorry I'm home late-!" I uttered a small trill as her back hand slapped across my face cutting into my cheek with her rings. Her large, livid eye shut me up fast as insults poured out of her mouth like poison from a viper-_

_"Why did my little Jay have to die?! Why couldn't have been you? My life would be so much simpler if you were hit rather than my baby boy-!" My mother wailed swinging her fist into my face. I flew back smacking into the wall. I staggered to my feet holding my bleeding mouth as tears streaked my face. It's all my fault; if he hadn't pushed me out of the way then everything would have been just fine-!_

_"Oh Jay-! You're alive! I'm so glad...I'm so glad that b**** of a daughter of mine died rather than you. You're my sweet baby boy after all, Jay~," My mother hysterically sobbed into my shoulder. The corset around my chest tightened making it near impossible to breath or move. I eased my hand over her hair soothing my psychotic mother. I glanced to the bars in the window playing with a strap on her restraint vest. _

_"Yeah...My sister did deserve to die, didn't she...," I choked off at the end struggling to hide it from her. I wanted to scream to the world 'it's me, Jackie. Jay really died. I'm only pretending to be Jay so you will love me.' How sad...I have to imitate my brother just to be loved...I took a deep breath flinching at the pain that followed as I hugged my crazed mother. "Yeah..."_

I collapsed in Joker's arms as my brain automatically shut off.

JOKER'S POV

I had no idea.

Never in my life would I have imagined that my angel, my dear sweet toy had gone through such hell in her life within her strange world. My arms constricted around her limp torso resting her head against my shoulder. As if we hadn't reason enough to keep her here before. I've decided. The moment I get back I'm taking that f***ing vile and hiding it in the deepest parts of the jail.

"_F_-_f_*_*_*_._._._,_"_ I sputtered barely able to retain my clear conscious, "_W_-_w_h_y_ d_i_d _I_ l_e_t _h_e_r_ s_e_e _m_y _w_a_r_d_e_n_'_s _e_y_e_-_?_!_"_ I demanded angrily with myself, breathing heavily. I'm not in pain anymore; my wounds have already healed. But _her_ wounds...I held her trembling body close as tears fell from her closed eyes. My warden half held her face delicately kissing the tears away.

"_M_y _p_r_e_c_i_o_u_s _t_o_y_._._._,_" I whimpered again tapping his forehead to hers. I shakily breathed out. So many faces...I shuttered. I, the mighty Joker, am shuttering in fear. So many terrifying emotions have I installed upon my victims without even thinking of the sort of agony I was putting them through. Now that I have experienced it myself, however...it seems fit for those pigs in the jail and those who betray me. Her soft skin trembled in my grasp as I pressed her against myself, frightened if I let up for even a moment she would crumple away into dust.

It seems...that our little angel has many...rather repressed memories. I have dealt with Alice's past before but Jackie's far exceeds that sort of agony. Alice reaped what she sowed; her boyfriend left her for her sister? Easy to understand since that little b**** sells out to anyone who offers. But Jackie...I find no fault with her. She, my little angel, did not deserve to be put through such hell as installed by all those pig's piss.

The Warden's eye is the only eye which can decipher a person's most inner fears. My eye, which have been placed one in the warden and one in the jester, has served us well for torture reasons. A person's deepest, darkest secrets are revealed easily through this other eye of mine. The Jester's red eye, which is constantly present, has no such thing; only a beautiful wine red eye which sucks in my prey luring them closer until they cannot escape. I've only removed the eye patch and used the warden's eye a few times on the worst of the worst inmates. Jackie...I wrapped both my arms about her weaker than usual body unable to even enjoy the spoils of her wonderful flesh.

I've hurt her.

I, Joker, have severely injured the one I love most.

I kissed her closed eyes as if the motion offered some sort of recompense for my hasty actions.

I could have stopped her.

I could have stayed her hand and saved her from the horrors which lurked deep in her heart.

I could have but...why did I let her?

Because I wanted her to see all of me? What a foolish man am I-! I gritted my teeth resisting the urge to break something. We've seen them before but never in such clearance. I...I merely assumed that they were birthmarks or even perhaps accidents. But having so many...are surely no accident. Perhaps...I was afraid to admit to myself that someone else had the pleasure of spoiling her body. It's amazing how blind love has made me. I tenderly kissed her closed eyes. How dare anyone hurt my angel. And now she lives with such fears and regrets which will most likely haunt her for the rest of her life...I glanced to my counterpart who both held a somber face before sadly smiling.

Joker always loves a good challenge.

‡

I know this may have gotten some confusion but just PM me or ask me in the reviews for extra information concerning what happened. **_REVIEW!_** :3


	9. Chapter 9

Ok! so I checked your questions and have successfully answered them in the previous chapter; you will find some of the Joker's POV rewritten. And if that's not enough PM me and I will give a better explanation.

‡

My heart thudded painfully as I kept my eyes shut tight. No matter how still I forced myself to be the wildly pounding heart in my chest and the fiery red blush across my cheeks gave me away instantly. Despite the warmth of stone chiseled muscles pressing up against me my body trembled with incomprehensible surges of embarrassment. I-I can feel them practically all around me.

Behind me, who I presumed to be White, tightly had his arms clasped about my stomach and his head with longish hair that tickled my skin resting easily on my shoulder. My chest was weighed down by another, Black, as he listened to my heart giving testimony that I was very much aware of the situation at hand. They both breathed in deeply snuggling closer to my tiny frame as if encouraging me to speak up soon. I've been able to keep this charade up for about twenty minutes but I doubt it will last much longer...

I shakily sighed hesitantly bringing my hands across Black's sides. Ah, he's shirtless...good hell this won't turn out well...and that probably means that White isn't either. But...I can feel that _I_ have a shirt on right now. But before wasn't I naked - the heat over my face increased. I'm so embarrassed...I can't believe I let myself go like that! Every lingering touch, every soft caress made my heart flutter with butterflies on fire. I-If that hadn't happened...

I'm afraid that I didn't have the conviction to _stop_.

It felt so wonderful that I _wanted_ him to continue. I _wanted_ to feel his lasting warmth over my skin. I _wanted_ him to touch me like a husband would his wife. I shuttered, terrified at my own reactions. What am I going to do? I...shouldn't I distance myself from them at this point? If I don't...I'll end up breaking their clocks when I leave. I may end up breaking my promise to Jay too. Ah, Jay...

My hands steadily drew up Black's sides in an automatic response to the feel of his bare skin. My fingers trailed up beside him before finding the sought after tufts of hair. I softly kneaded my fingers into his skull trying to calm myself. His rumbling chest hummed with a gentle vibration soothing some of my riled nerves. I need to relax and face it. Whatever happened...I remember clearly. The look on White's face...

"You saw." I muttered much less angrily than I anticipated. Rather, it sounded...meek. Like a question. I meant for a demand...stupid shaky voice...

"Every f***ing last bit it." Black's chest rumbled soothingly as he retorted.

"Ah...," I sighed. Figured as much. But...I've been through this so many times in my head. My memories, which I've locked away under the label 'do not think about' and haven't touched for a while now...I've argued with myself hundreds of times in my own head defending those that hurt me. They've all had their reasons and I'm sure, if I confronted them now, there would only be shame in their eyes.

For the most part but even now...

I forgive them.

Maybe it was just time that helped heal the wounds. Or maybe it was just my own maturity kicking in. I really have no idea but I do know one thing; whatever happened to me has made me into the person I am now. And I'm proud of..._me_. Of who I am despite those trials. I sighed. I wonder if I'm just one of those weird ones who's too forgiving. Yeah, that's probably it.

"My dear...please forgive me." White murmured pressing his lips to my neck. My eyes slid open as I tried to squirm away from the invigorating touch of his hand. I limply raised my head to shake off his advances. He complied but moved to my defenseless shoulder sliding down part of the long sleeved silk top to the milky flesh underneath. My heart pounded hard as my body craved for more of the heart throbbing touches.

I lamely moved my legs in a feeble attempt to slip out of his loving embrace but Black readily ceased that movement with his stomach pressed beside my legs and arms tightly wrapped about my waist. Crap. He moved accordingly to his counterpart's advances skimming his nose along my collarbone in a loving, strangely not lustful way. I bit my inner lip trying to restrain my primal instinct. I...I can't. Remember your promise, Jackie...

"There's nothing _to_ forgive, Joker." I wasn't lying around doing nothing for the past half hour. I've been thinking of ways to explain my thoughts to them. Which I believe I've finally come up with a straightforward way to express myself. I bit my lip as Black kissed the base of my throat with a hum. If they would back the heck off and let me _think,_ that is...

"Forgive me for my impudence dear...but we have seen everything and I do believe that forgiveness is in order." White crooned sadly.

"On _both_ ends." Black growled. I paused. Me too? For _what_?

"What do I need to ask forgiveness for?" I asked. How in the world were they able to twist this situation so it's _my_ fault? I grimly chucked. Well, that's Joker for you...

"_F_o_r_ k_e_e_p_i_n_g _s_u_c_h _a_w_f_u_l_ s_e_c_r_e_t_s _f_r_o_m _u_s_._" As Joker spoke the warden slipped his hand beneath the button down shirt resting his hand just over my upper back. The jester hummed fiddling his hands over my stomach in the same manner. I stiffened trying to cool my nerves. Relax _relax_...

"Sorry." I responded the first thing that popped into my mind. They both immediately backed off. Huh? Black's startled gaze looked through me trying to find a lie within my words. I'm guessing White is only doing the same.

"What? Did you think I wasn't going to apologize or something?" I grumbled a bit cross. I swear they can be so hard to read sometimes! Did they expect me to argue back or something?

"Ah, forgive me, it merely startled me that-,"

"You would apologize so f***ing _quickly_." Black jumped in suspiciously glowering at my face, searching for any indication of a lie.

"If you want to know...then ask, Joker." I said lying my head on White's shoulder and closed my eyes. I waited for their response listening to my own pounding heart. The things which I've kept from everyone for so long is finally coming out...I'm actually kind of nervous.

"_T_e_l_l _m_e_._" Joker sweetly demanded. I sighed trying to sort out my thoughts.

"Get off of me first." I can't think with them all over me like this! Joker grumbled and did as I asked. They laid on either side waiting for my explanation.

"Well...where should I start?" I asked aloud. Really, there is so much to talk about...

"Start with that odd look alike you have." White offered trailing his finger over my cheek. I raised my hand, about to slap it away before holding his hand to face. It's so warm. I peeked under my eye lashes looking over their eager faces. This is actually pretty hard...

"_Had_." as I spoke my voice already began to choke up. I shakily inhaled trying to rid myself of the coming tears. I reached up and unlatched my choker popping it open to the picture of me and my twin brother. I held it out allowing both of them to look at it.

"This was my twin brother, Jay. We were inseparable. We did everything together. And then...well - one night...," I searched my mind searching for the correct words. My heart pounded so painfully it felt like two rocks were pounding away on either side as my throat began to close. Joker waited patiently as their hands slid over mine, encouraging me to continue.

"And then what?" Black coaxed with a sweeter voice than normal. I squeezed Jokers hand forcing the story to be told orally by my own words for the first time.

"He was an idiot and drank a bit too much while we were out with friends. And then...," My throat closed refusing to release the last batch of words. I clutched their hands tighter which were the only things keeping me from bursting out into a hysteria right then and there, "And then as we were approaching a red light I stumbled on a sidewalk that was raised slightly higher. As we fell...well, it happened pretty fast so I wasn't sure but Jay...he pushed me back onto the sidewalk. And, by the time I looked up, an eighteen-wheeler had already passed by killing him on impact." Again I paused listening to their reaction. They were calm, almost uncaring as I explained the horrific accident.

"And these scars?" Black encouraged running his finger down a slightly darker patch of skin on my arm. I breathed out surprisingly more calm than before.

"My mother went insane. She already had problems before; she's actually poured acid on women's faces because they were 'too pretty' and others who she thought were invading in her 'territory'. Every other night she would come home with a new man and then take their money. When I was younger I never understood what it was but, of course, I've found out that she was-,"

"A whore?" I immediately grimaced at the word. A whore...

"She sold herself to men, yes. And after my brother died she blamed me for it and began beating me on a regular basis. My father found out and was about to divorce her but then he died in another car accident later. After that I began to withdraw myself from everyone. My friends left me, some a little more cruelly than others, and I was left alone. Sam was the worst I think. The only thing I had to do was engineering and fixing things. I love to 'fix' things. I love to see the gears moving and interlocking to make the whole machine work in an orderly fashion. Makes sense, doesn't it?" I asked smiling. I...actually feel pretty good right now. I'm..._happy_ that they know. Strange...I was expecting to be crying and blubbering at this point.

"_A_n_d_?_"_

"And what?"

"_Y_o_u_r _v_i_o_l_i_n_?_"

"Ah. Well, my brother always used to play it for me. After he died I began to practice as often as I could. And then, one day, my mother came in screaming 'Jay! Jay, is that you?!'...and, well, after that I began to dress as a guy. She hardly beat me after that and her mental stability began to improve. But...she was sent to an insane asylum after a passing officer heard the commotion in the apartment. I was half dead by the time he was able to ram the door down," I sighed, sad, "So, the only times I could see my mother was when I went to visit her. I got a job as an engineer to help pay for her medicine. I never dropped out of school though. My father always used to tell me that education is the most important thing so I went to school for that and learned all about fixing things-,"

"_J_a_c_k_i_e_._" Joker cut in.

"Hm?" I asked, surprised at the interruption. I nearly forgot they were listening.

"_W_h_e_r_e_ i_s_ t_h_a_t_ b_*_*_*_* _n_o_w_?_"_ My blood ran cold as I gazed into White's deadly eyes.

"N-no! Joker, I _forbid_ you to do anything to them!" I growled, scowling at them.

"_Y_o_u_ **f****_o_****r****_b_****i****_d_** m_e_? _C_u_t_e_._" He sarcastically hissed. I breathed out. Great.

"Joker, the past in the past and nothing will change that-,"

"_I_ d_o_n_'_t _c_a_r_e_._ I_'_m _s_t_i_l_l_ p_i_s_s_e_d_." He growled tightly gripping my hands. I cringed; ouch-!

"Do you love me Joker?" I asked, desperate to defuse their rampant temper.

"_O_f _c_o_u_r_s_e_._"

"Would you rather me be more like Alice?"

"_F_*_*_* _n_o_._" his brows came together insulted by the mere thought of it.

"I am who I am now _because_ of what happened. That being said, shouldn't you be _glad_ what's happened to me?" I pressed trying to make them come around.

"_H_o_w_ c_a_n-!_"_

"_I_ am. I'm more or less _proud_ of my past." I admitted. Hell I'm twisted...

"_H_a_h_?_"_

"Because my past has made me into the best person I know." I grinned gripping their hands tighter in my tiny grasp. They both oddly looked to me as if not completely understanding.

"_F_o_r_e_i_g_n_e_r_s _a_r_e_ w_e_i_r_d_._" He finalized. I laughed.

"Yeah, well, if you haven't noticed I am very different from any foreigner you'll ever meet." I laughed.

"_Y_o_u_ a_r_e _a_ r_a_r_e_ a_n_d _o_n_e_ o_f_ a _k_i_n_d _c_r_e_a_t_u_r_e_._ A_n_d _y_o_u_ a_r_e _a_l_s_o **_m_****i****_n_****e**_._" Joker purred as the warden greedily snatched hold of my lips. I stiffened before melting into the soft and tender contact. It feels so nice...I eagerly wrapped my arms around his shoulders as White kissed the back of my neck with eager intent. A fire sparked within my chest as I chuckled.

"Yours huh? If that's the case...they _you_ are _mine."_ I teased kissing Black's lips with more force. He immediately shoved against my lips as his hands slipped up my sides holding my waist firm.

The warden broke the kiss without warning and moved to my neck as White tilted my head back for a deep kiss. I craned my neck back complying with his wish as Black gently fluttered about my throat. White pulled me back so I rested just on his pelvis as Black leaned forward lying in between my legs, more so in a loving gesture than anything else. Ah, I remember this...they did this exact same thing before that woman nearly killed the jester half. I glanced past the jester's head almost expecting someone to pop out. But nothing was there. I hummed contently and disengaged from his sweet lips planting kisses over his neck. An odd humming moan slipped past his parted lips as the warden's nose grazed my neck. I jumped and curved my back in, startled. Oh please don't bite me...

"_J_a_c_k_i_e_._._._,_"_ His throat vibrated under my kisses.

"Hm?" I huffed. Don't interrupt...I parted my lips placing bites over his neck to discourage speaking. Just don't talk...

"_I_ l_o_v_e_ y_o_u _J_a_c_k_i_e_._" He rumbled past my bites. I chuckled. That's what he wanted to say? Alright then~

"I love you too Joker." I purred, brazenly drawing my nose over the jester's flushed neck before nipping with my lips on a sweet spot just below his ear.

"_A_h_-_!_"_ They both cried enthusiastically. The warden took my legs as the jester greedily gripped my waist memorizing my skin beneath their hands. My body twisted and followed their trained motions with an eager desire for more. My heart pounded hard as they flopped to the side lying across the large bed with me between them. I sucked in a quick breath as the Jester nibbled at a bit of soft flesh on my neck.

"_S_o _c_u_t_e_._._._,_"_ Joker crooned as he sucked in a deep breath soaking in my wonders.

"Joker..." I sharply inhaled reveling in his warmth. Joker's presence...is so comforting. I'm not frightened or intimidated by him at all. I...I just really love him.

"_J_a_c_k_i_e_._._._,_"_ He purred as both parts pulled back slightly.

"What is it Joker?" I seductively crooned pressing my lips to the jester half's throat. His breathing deepened as his next words came out in a husky groan. I sucked in a wild breath as the motion nearly pushed me over the edge of sanity. A tiny voice in the back of my head hummed. Hm? What was I just thinking...? Again the voice shouted trying to overcome my sense of security with Joker. What...what was that? My promise to Jay-! My body froze as if it was just electrocuted from the sudden remembrance. That's right-!

"J-Joker...stop. Wait a minute, Joker...," I whined, reluctant to make him stop his advances.

"_S_u_c_h _a_ c_r_u_e_l _t_o_y_._._._y_o_u_'_r_e _v_o_i_c_e_ s_a_y_s_ o_n_e _t_h_i_n_g_ a_n_d _y_e_t_ y_o_u_'_r_e_ b_o_d_y_ s_c_r_e_a_m_s _a_n_o_t_h_e_r_._._._w_h_a_t _a_m _I_ t_o_ d_o_ a_b_o_u_t _t_h_a_t _d_e_a_r_?_" Joker throatily groaned realizing what I was going to do. I struggled to calm my racing heart.

"Joker, please listen...I can't do this." I meekly squeaked. I know...I know that he wants me in that way. And he's planning on it tonight too. But...that's something I can't give him just yet.

"And why is that?" the jester purred eager to continue.

"I-I made a promise." I breathed as the Warden kissed my cheek.

"To do _what,_ sweetheart?" White pried as he bit my collarbone peeking through the buttoned shirt.

"To stay a virgin until after marriage." I gasped out as the Jester's bite went to deep. They both pulled back in shock unable to reply with a retort. I remained silent, almost trembling under their grasp.

"So what you're saying is-,"

"That before we f*** you're brains out-,"

"You want me to marry you?" Joker finished. I rapidly sucked in greedy breaths trying to collect myself. Oh man...how is he going to take this?

I froze as his next words sank in immediately dulling my raging desire.

"_J_a_c_k_i_e._.._m_a_r_r_y_ m_e_?_"

‡

**WARNING! THE NEXT BOOK 'REVENGE' HAS BEEN DELETED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE; PLEASE FEEL FREE TO CONTINUE ONTO 'THE PAST BITES BACK' BUT KEEP IN MIND THAT THERE IS A BOOK MISSING AND I WILL POST IT WITHIN THE NEXT WEEK OR TWO AFTER SOME REWRITING. THANK YOU.**

Oh ho~ what an interesting development! So I think that's it for this series. I'll start up the next one soon enough. Look forward to it! I already have something planned so expect it soon~ I hope you've enjoyed this! Till next time my little chickadees~ Oh, and if you have any other ideas of what could happen, whether it's another role holder coming between them or something else the stupid faction does, don't hesitate to tell me about it in the reviews or simply PM me. I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thank you for all of your support! **_REVIEW!_**


End file.
